My need for you
by lenny12
Summary: A veela story of Draco claiming Hermione and their lives after
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: NOT MINE, unfortunately :(

The Malfoy family hasn't fully seen the light. Draco Abraxas Malfoy, son of

Lucius Malfoy, lay on his large four poster bed welling and withering in pain. His mother, Narcissa Black Malfoy, sat by his side trying desperately to keep a damp cloth on his forehead. His body temperature had increased several Fahrenheit in the past hours. Today is not a day to celebrate even if it is Draco's seventeenth birthday. This day, Draco comes into his Veela inheritance, a gene passed along the males in the Malfoy family tree. What young man wants to enjoy a day where the only thing he feels is pain?

Narcissa thought back on a few days before this dreadful night had began. She had been sitting with Lucius, her mate, her beloved husband of twenty or so years. They were discussing the findings in the evening prophet. Several death eaters were put on trial and found guilty of many different crimes against wizarding society. Lucius was lucky to not be one of those death eaters. They will most likely get the kiss or be sentenced to a lifetime in Azkaban. In the end, if it wasn't for Lucius quick and contemplative thinking about his family's welfare, he would've been in the process of incarceration. Not only had he switched sides but he became a spy and an order member. Of course, the other order members were skeptical about his change but Lucius knew well why he did. One of the main reasons was because he had found out about his son's mate for certain when Draco was in his fourth year.

He remembered that day well. Lucius and Draco were at Flourish and Blotts because Draco had received his textbooks/materials list from Hogwarts. Diagon Alley was very busy with young wizards and witches with their parents up and about in their day. While looking through the various textbooks for his courses Draco suddenly became stiff and looked to be in a sort of a daze for a few moments. He began to sniff or more like take lungful of the surrounded air into his nostrils. And every time he did, he had a look of satisfaction and pure pleasure on his face. He even whimpered a bit. Lucius of course knew very well the kind of reactions his son was having. There could only be one explanation and that was: his son's mate was very close.

"What is it Draco? Can you smell her or feel her?" Draco had a look of shock on his face when he turned to face his father.

Before he could answer his father's questions, "Yes, I do know all about your _condition_ because it's a familial trait. In fact, I am very familiar with your condition because I have been _one_ most of my life." Lucius explained.

"Father, you don't mean—"

"Yes, Draco I do mean the very creature itself. I am a Veela," He whispered so no eavesdroppers around could hear such valuable intellect of the Malfoy line. "And what you have just experienced is a reaction to your mate's presence."

Draco resembled a child at that moment listening intently and absorbing every word his father spoke. "You can't possibly mean that my mate is here because my senses are over reacting."

Lucius chuckled, clearly amused of his son's lack of understanding of this new revelation. "Of course, that's what I very well mean, boy. You shall know and recognize your mate by the age of 16 but you may be an early bloomer because you're only 14 years old." Lucius explained smirking.

Draco, only just learning this new fact about his family line, seemed lost. A Veela! Of all the creatures he had to be a Veela. He has only read and understood some part of this kind of creature from Hogwarts. If he remembered paying attention in Hagwid's class, Veelas are sensual, protective, jealous, possessive but loving creatures. They live to pleasure and fulfill the happiness of their mates. They worshipped the ground their mate walk upon. A male Veela's true form is a bird like creature. They usually reside to their true form if they feel threatened or if their mate is in danger or just simply angry. The creature has a sharp beak head and scaly wings. Poisoned thorns and spikes are located on the shoulders and can be shoot out. They are also able to throw fire emitted from their energized core throough their beaks. Veelas are known to be one of the very lethal and dangerous creatures. Though they may not be immortals, they are close to it.

Draco could only remember the basics of Veelas but he would soon ask his father for more information once they had the privacy of their home again.

"Draco, you should assemble your required textbooks now. After all, that is the reason why we came here in the first place." Lucius mentioned seeing the different expressions of worry and anxiousness on his son's features.

"Of course, father. I've only got one more textbook to retrieve from the second floor then I am finished." Draco said as he backed away from Lucius in order to reach the stairs to the second floor. Once he was upstairs, Draco saw the 'Golden Trio' in some corner huddling around a book. Then he smelled the distinct strawberry, vanilla smell again but this time the smell was so strong he was sure where it was coming from. It was coming from the Golden Trio, Ron Weasely, Hermione Granger and Harry Potter. Surely, it can't be all three that smelled so wonderful. In an instant, he was able to pinpoint the smell to the brains and the bookworm of the trio, Hermione Jane Granger. As soon as he realized this new information, he stumbled on his steps and almost landed on very frightened 11 year old. He had to escape this place.

'Granger! is my mate. Surely there has to be a misunderstanding. It can't be. I loathe the girl but she smelled so delicious. She is a mudblood, below me. Below dirt! She cannot be her! Father has worked so hard to maintain the family legacy. He must help me with this!' He thought frantically as he gathered the last book as soon as he could and retreated back to where his father was patiently waiting.

Lucius knowing very well what exactly has been transpiring this day smirked at his son. "Is every alright, son?"

"No nothing is alright anymore. I just found out that my mate is 1/3 of the Golden Trio, the brains and the bookworm, Hermione Jane Granger. Father, what am I to do?" Draco blurted out to Lucius.

"You are to do nothing. Absolutely nothing right now but let us go home, your mother will want to know what had occured today." Lucius answered and Draco groaned.

Malfoy Manor can be described as a handsome manor house. It is surrounded by elaborate gardens, including several fountains. The manor is enclosed by wrought-iron gates that permit selected individuals to pass through. The interior is describes as "sumptuously decorated" by the lucky and the privileged wizards and witches who had had the honor to visit such a house. It includes ornate furnitures, marble fireplaces, and gilded mirrors. It has a large entrance hallway with portraits lining the walls and a stone floor mostly covered by a magnificent carpet. There are many bedrooms and bathrooms throughout the manor plus several sitting rooms, offices, and a couple of ballrooms for the lavish parties thrown each year. The Malfoy library, known to contain more books and more priceless materials than Hogwarts Library itself, is located on the first floor connected to the second main sitting room. The great kitchen of the manor is located downstairs underneath the first floor, taking up the whole floor. The main gate and door have the Malfoy crest encrusted on them. Vast land surrounds the manor. On the back land ¼ of a mile away from the house, there exist a Quidditch field, the finest Quidditch field money can build and afford. But the most beautiful feature of the manor is Haven lake, located in the northeast part of land. Malfoy manor has been passed from generations to generations from father to son thus, the history of the manor is undeniably great.

Draco and Lucius arrived home late in the afternoon to find Narcissa in one of the sitting rooms on the second floor connected to the master bedroom in the West Wing. She was awaiting their arrival while reading a book. From afar Lucius was admiring his beautiful yet elegant wife. Narcissa was indeed beautiful. Her long, beautiful blond hair reached the middle of her small back. She had the face a goddess and a body that was as fit. Lucius, a veela himself, was also handsome. He looked as young as the day he married her. He had all his strength and stamina still.

Once she noticed her two men standing in the doorway she all but glided over to them. She gave her son a kiss on his forehead and kissed Lucius on the lips gracefully. "Darling, I missed you. How did everything go?"

"Cissa, my dear, everything went as it should." Lucius answered his wife. Narcissa knowing Lucius very well knew something had occurred so she simply stared at her husband for him to continue.

"Well, Draco found out the identity of his mate earlier today. And he—" Draco who had been standing quietly listening to his parents finally spoke as he and his father moved into room with Narcissa.

"And, I am most certainly not happy about who she is. She is a mudblood mother, the mudblood Hermione granger, Potter's and Weasely's friend. She cannot be my mate!"

"Draco, darling you will not speak so lowly of your mate" Narcissa said softly but menacingly.

"Mother, you can't seriously be on her side. I am the one suffering here. She's not worthy of me." He stated to his mother.

Lucius who had been cut off by Draco earlier all but smirked because he knew his son would not be able to win. Narcissa and he had a very good idea of whom Draco's mate would turn out to be. In Draco's third year he came back home scarred for life because as he had elegantly put it, he was slapped by Potter's mudblood. He went on mumbling and cussing the Granger girl forever. It was then Narcissa and Lucius knew for sure only a mate can produce such a reaction from their son. It was also then they began to really examine and contemplate about the future. With the war looming over them, and Lucius being Voldemort's right hand man, they certainly had to rethink the future. Their son's welfare and happiness came first than some halfblood lunatic beliefs. After all, they were Slytherins to the core. They had made a silent pact that they would turn out to be on the winning side and the side that would be most beneficial to their family. That was Hermione Granger's light side. Eventually they would reside to going to Dumbledore and explaining their situation to him would surely earn them a spot in the Order of Phoenix. The Malfoy heir would be safe hence the Malfoy family line.

Narcissa was also jumping up and down on the inside because her son would have such a wonderful, noble, courageous yet an intelligent witch for a mate. Ms. Granger was also beautiful because Veelas may be beautiful creatures themselves but they are also known to attract the most beautiful and strong mates in their generation. Draco may not see her beauty now but he will soon. It's only a matter of time.

"Draco, dear she is worth everything because she will bring you happiness just as Lucius and I have been happy." Narcissa responded as she moved towards the green sofa she had been sitting on.

"Your mother is correct, son. She will bring you great happiness. Treat her right and she will be yours forever. When you do go back to school this year you will stopped the tormenting. If you can't do that then stay away from her. I understand with the ideals your mother and I brought you up, you loathe the young woman but there has to be exceptions. And she is most certainly an exception because she is yours. Is that understood, Draco?" Lucius finished sternly.

"Yes, but father, are you willing to drop everything right now with Lord Vold…because of this...girl?" He asked choosing to call Granger girl instead of mudblood in front of his parents.

"Yes." He stated simply. Draco couldn't cogitate anything to say to his parents. He was to stay away from the girl because surely he couldn't stop tormenting her. He hated her still even if she was his destined mate. A Malfoy always do as he pleased. So he would take in some of his father's advice but there was no way he would stopped tormenting her completely.

"Now, I suggest you go up to your room to rest before dinner because your heightened senses can take a toll on your body because you haven't gone through your Veela transformation." Lucius added moving towards his wife in order to sit with her on green sofa.

"Yes, father. I have a lot of questions, when will they be answered?" Draco asked his parents.

They both answered "soon." "After dinner come to my office and I will try and answer your questions. For now, go and rest." Lucius said as he dismissed his son.

"Thank you." Draco said as he made his way out of the sitting room and through a series of hallways he arrived to his bedroom in the East wing. He had a long day and it looked as if he was going to have some long years ahead. Hermione had no idea what her fate would turn out to be. He won't tell her anything once he's back at school. He'll continue the tormenting but on the down low. He didn't want his parents to find out but he wanted to keep a reputation amongst the Slytherins for now. After all many of them have parents who are under Lord Voldemort's control. So, it wouldn't do any good to start being nice to the mudblood granger. The image of hating mudbloods or one particular mudblood must be kept up.

After dinner, Draco found himself in the west wing of the manor standing in front of his father's office. He had many questions reeling in his mind and he wanted some answers. After a moment or two of pause, he knocked on the long post door of dark wood.

"Come in. Have a seat." Lucius said with his back to Draco

Draco sat in the seat in front of his father's desk. "Now, what are your questions?" Lucius asked turning to face him

"I know the basics about Veelas and my first question would be, when do I go through my Veela transformation?" Draco asked looking for his father to answer the question that has been reeling his mind.

"You become an adult at the age of 17 in the wizarding world so you will go through your transformation on your 17th birthday. It's a very painful transformation because your body has to transform in order to accommodate your new bones."

"Oh, I am looking forward to that." Draco commented sarcastically. "I know all about what my true form will be like but what about my mate? I believe there is a bond that has to be made after the transformation?"

"Yes, you will have to mark her or bite her after your transformation then the bond. The bond will be an act of mating." Lucius said clearing his throat and turning a bright shade of red. Draco looked furious and tried to speak, his lips quivering into a scowl. "Try not to interrupt when I speak Draco. As I was saying, yes, there is bond and the bond is for you and your female to mate. You cannot commit any form of adultery or any other acts that can hurt her. She will be yours to cherish and to protect. The bond is as good as a wizarding marriage and more."

Draco calmed down a bit but he was still furious indicated with an even nastier scowl. He couldn't believe how much his life was about to change.

"I understand father but I feel helpless, I didn't ask for any of this. The gene that has been passed along in the family line is a burden to me." Draco said explaining his feelings.

"Son, you must see the brighter side of this. I will help you through all of this. You and Narcissa are my life and loved ones. I would do anything in this world to protect what is mine. The first thing is to make sure that we as a family come out of this war on the winning side." Lucius stood up and walked over to Draco.

"Thank you, father." Draco said feeling more as eased knowing his family would be okay. "And you do what you have to do to see us come out unscathed." He added as he also stood.

"Now did you have any other questions? About what will it be like for you?"

"I understand Veelas are possessive, jealous or protective creatures, when will I feel these feelings towards my mate?" he asked looking paler at every word.

Seeing his son's growing distress, Lucius placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "You will feel these strong feelings towards her anytime before your transformation but after that you will still be protective of her."

"Are you saying that these feelings will never cease?"

"Yes, it's natural to feel protective of your mate, son. I love your mother dearly and if another man were to even touch her, I think I would go mad." Lucius answered with a stern tone. "I live to make her happy just as she lives to make me happy. My Veela magic chose her as my mate because she is my equal in every way, we were meant to be."

"Father, what if my mate doesn't want to comply with me at all, not even to make the first mark on her let alone the bond? What happens to me?" He almost didn't want to hear the answer.

Lucius looked at his son and knew the answer he was going to give him would not be welcomed. "A Veela goes insane and eventually dies of a broken heart if their mate rejects them. But have no fear because ancient wizarding laws concerning Veelas are on your side. She will have no choice but to let you mark her and bond with her."

Draco who had been holding his breath let out a long sigh. At least the law was on his side for once. Granger would have no choice but to accept him. He liked this idea very much. If he was to suffer, so would she.

"I see. I will also know when I need to complete everything?" He asked again.

"You will know. I believe you will start pining for her as soon as your transformation is done.

"Your need for her will increase. She will be the only one who can help you." Lucius answered preparing for his son's reaction.

"Oh Merlin, can anything else go wrong in my life." He sighed. "Thank you, father, for answering my questions. I will be leaving for the train in the next two days."

"Very well Draco. Remember all I've said." Lucius said moving back into his office's desk.

Narcissa, seeing her son in pain, broke her heart. It was well past seven in the evening. Lucius had stepped in a few times to check on them but he wouldn't stay long because he couldn't bear to see his son going through what he had been through. Draco had grown into an exceptional young man. After the war and the fall of Voldemort in his mid seventh year by the trio and the order, he was under Lucius wing to be taught the family business which includes every kind of business in the wizarding society. Standing at six foot three and having the body of Quidditch player, the face of a young lord, the ladies were definitely after him. He had the wealth, his own money to live several lifetimes comfortably. He is very intelligent and cunning not to mention his irresistible charm. The only thing that hadn't been attractive is the way he had been declaring his freedom. He has been going out with friends to many parties. He drank and slept with many women but when the party was over he'd sulked in his room for days, his anger getting the best of him. She was the reason. He could feel her now and so the pining had begun.

"Could Pinky be getting anything else for young master Draco?" the small elf who had popped into the room asked.

"I would you like you to summon my husband for me." Narcissa answered.

"Yes, me lady." He answered and disappeared with another pop.

"Mother…please make it go away. It's too much! I need _her_." Draco tried to speak as the pain had increased tenfold as he was going through the last of it.

"I'm here, Draco. She will be here soon; your father is on his way." Narcissa answered with a lie as she moved closer to him.

Lucius feeling his wife's distress again moved quickly toward Draco's bedroom door. "Cissa, what is it?" he moved into the room as quickly as possible to hear and get a better view of them.

"Lucius, he needs her to be here. I know that she has no clue of what's been happening but he _needs_ _her_ to survive the last of it." She answered as she began to cry again.

"Shh, my sweet, everything will be okay. I will do whatever it takes to acquire Ms. Granger. Let me summon Severus."

Lucius had summoned Severus Snape, Draco's godfather and the potions' professor at Hogwarts. "Is he getting better Lucius?" Severus asked his long time friend with worry in his voice.

"No, he is at his worse. He needs her. And I shall get her with your help." Lucius answered with a slight gleam in his eyes.

Hermione Granger, the war hero, the brains and the bookworm of the golden trio, graduated Hogwarts on time with her two best friends Ron Weasely and Harry Potter. They had spent most of their school years searching for hocruxes. Just out of Hogwarts, she already had a job at the ministry working as the assistant director of Muggle Relations. She loved her new job; she's been working for four months now and her boss thinks she's doing a better job than her predecessor. Harry and Ron, they have been more than supportive. They themselves are currently working on becoming aurors. She missed them terrible. She hardly sees them nowadays. She has been really busy with the job and her arranging her belongings in her new flat. As soon as everything is done with the flat, she will ask the boys to come over for dinner but first she must get around to clearing up her schedule. It's little past eight and she was still at the office.

Finally deciding she had been there long enough, Hermione decided it was time to go home. She got up and was ready to make her way to the floo but suddenly stopped in her tracks because of a knock on the door.

'Who could it be at this late hour? I sent George home already so he didn't have to wait on me all day.' She grabbed her coat and purse and the huge file and moved towards the door.

"Hello Ms. Granger." "Ms. Granger, how are you this evening?" Snape and Lucius mouthed and nodded as they greeted Hermione.

"Oh!" Hermione replied because she had not been expecting anyone let alone Mr. Malfoy and Professor Snape at this late hour at her office. "I mean…How can I help you gentlemen?"

Lucius chose to answer. "We would like for you to come with us right now."

Hermione gave both of them a look over to make sure they were really there. Then a skeptical look glazed over her visage. "And, may I ask why?"

Again Lucius chose to answer. "My son needs your assistance Ms. Granger, his life depends on it. Please, come with me...now."

"You need my help or your son needs my help but I won't budge till I know why and then I will make a decision." Hermione answered truthfully shifting her weight her right foot.

"There is no time for this." Snape finally spoke up. He grabbed her upper arm then whispered something until Hermione began to feel unconsciousness and fell limp in his arms.

Lucius, who just witnessed this, smirked. "I was afraid it would come down to that. Narcissa won't be too happy about her kidnapping."

The two men and the unconscious woman made their way to the floo and were able to arrive at Malfoy manor directly into one of the sitting rooms in the East wing. They wasted no time and moved quickly towards Draco's bedroom.

Draco who had been sweating and thrashing on the bed suddenly became calm and calmer. He started to sniff the air. Then he smelled that distinct smell again. He wanted to get up and run towards the source of that smell. He already felt a million times better.

"Mother, _she_ is here. I can feel her and her scent, her scent is all over." Draco said excitedly.

"Oh, then she must be—"

"Cissa, my love, is Draco doing better?" Lucius asked as he walked in through the door leaving Snape outside.

"Yes? But where is she?" she asked moving to her husband.

"Oh father! You smell just like her. She must be here. I need her." Draco explained.

Just then Severus walked in after deciding it's best not to carry a Veela's mate but instead he used a levitation spell to move Hermione inside. Everyone turned to see Hermione being levitated inside. The room suddenly got really quiet and all eyes were on Draco. He moved towards the body floating in mid air and held out his arms to carry her himself.

"Cara." He breathed as he ran his thumb across Hermione's cheek. He didn't notice his parents and his godfather when they made their way out of his room. He also didn't notice when his father whispered something along the line of to be very gentle with Hermione. He moved to the bed and laid her on the left side and climbed on the other side. He now took the time to admire her. She had grown into a beautiful young woman. She was wearing a baby blue blouse and a gray pencil skirt. Her hips flared out beautifully in the skirt. Her breast, he noticed, had also grown. They were slightly larger than the last time he remembered but still perfect. He smiled at the thought of finally being able to touch them and feel them. He legs were long even though she was on the short side compared to him maybe 5'6" but the little heels she wore didn't do her legs justice.

Her face was more beautiful than ever. She didn't have a model's face no she had something better. She had an angelic face. It was soft and very angel like: a button nose, big coffee brown eyes, long eyelashes that bowed elegantly on her cheeks. The feature that stood out to him the most was her lips and everything about her lips: the shine to them, the pink color to them, and the shape. Her small lips had a little pout, perfect, he thought. He admired every inch of her body and he couldn't find one flaw. He was in a state of bliss right now. He was going through the last of his Veela transformation and he couldn't feel any pain anymore because she was here. She soothed every pain he had endured this day. It was like he never went through anything. He would go to sleep now and wish tomorrow would be a better day because he suddenly had to urge to shag her brains out but she was unconscious.

Sometime in the early morning, Hermione awoke to find herself in a grand and elaborately decorated masculine bedroom. She felt something warm next her and a hand that was loosely rested around her middle. One her vision fully adjusted, she almost jumped off the bed in a hurry to get away from the very male body next her.

"Ahhh!" she screamed as she quickly moved off the bed but ended in toppling off. "Malfoy! Is that you? What am I doing here? And why were we in the same bed, you-?" she stopped and placed a hand over her mouth covering her shock.

Draco woke up hearing Hermione screaming at him. He moved so he could sit up a bit. He was not ready to see her like this. She was wearing nothing but a negligee that was a little above her knee. His erection sprang up to life at that moment and all he could see was Hermione under him moving with his pace, with each of his thrust. "Where are my clothes!" she added looking right at him demanding an answer.

He moved so fast to her that she didn't see any of his movements. He pinned her on the lush carpet with her hands being held up above her head with his left hand and his right hand holding the nape of her head. He breathed her scent in. "I want you. No, I need you now." His need for her had escalated overnight. He had to mark her and make her his forever even without her consent. After all, the law was on his side for once.

Hermione couldn't make out any of his words. She was being held against her will and now struggling to get away from him. He had intimidating strength. "Let go of me Malfoy! What are you doing?" She tried again to kick him but failed.

Draco didn't hear her complaints. He simply began to lower his head to those lips that have withstood so many banters with him. Then he captured her lips in one deep kiss. "Merlin, you taste exquisite, love." He said through the kiss. Feeling her distress, he was disappointed in her lack of response to his need for her. He let out pheromones in the air.

She tried to struggle against his lips but she just couldn't match his strength. One moment she was fighting to get away, and another moment she was feeling anew lust towards him. So, she deepened the kiss even more. Their tongues dance around each other's mouth until Hermione moaned and Draco growled.

Draco began to descend on the kiss to her cheeks then down to her chin and her neck. All the while she was withering under him but in pure pleasure. That's all he ever wanted, he thought. He stopped his kisses in order to really look at her. He was a very lucky man to have this witch under him in such a state, he thought as she blushed under his feral gaze. "Merlin, I am going to rip you apart." He breathed as he gathered her in his arms to move to the bed.

In Hermione's state, she had no idea what he was about to do. All she knew that she had to have him on top of her because she desperately needed the release. "Yes! Malfoy, I want you to rip me apart."

"Don't worry love, I will but call me Draco." He said gently. In one swift movement he ripped the negligee apart. He half moaned and half growled at the sight in front of him. Her body was perfect. Her breasts were the perfect size for her small frame. He ran his hands on her curves towards her breasts and cupped both of them in each hand. "Hmm, Maaallfoyyy." She moaned in pleasure as he did.

He lowered his head to them and began to suck gently. If he wasn't careful he would lose control and come too early. He had to please this woman for she wasn't just any woman. He took his finger and flicked it gently on her nub and he was rewarded with a throaty moan.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Is Draco Malfoy yours? No, but I wish he was.

Hermione having no control over her increasing arousal for this man on top her, couldn't help but to give into the feelings. She was still able to think because she thought of Ron. Their romance didn't blossomed like she thought it would after the war. He had showed some signs of wanting to be more than friends during that time but now that everything was over he seemed oblivious of her feelings. He has been working hard to become an auror but so has she. She's also been working hard herself at the ministry but he hasn't made any move. Work couldn't be an excuse. So, she resided to waiting for him to finally make his move.

Now, she was under Draco's hard chest and lean muscled stomach and she couldn't help touching him. He was very responsive to her touches. She was surprised just a slight touch of her lips to his shoulder would have him moaning her name. She couldn't believe she felt such a strong force towards him and knew sooner or later she'd lose her virginity to him of all people. The worst thing was she was thinking losing it to him wouldn't be so bad. He was doing exquisite things to her with his hands down there. She's never done any of this with anyone. She grinded her hips into his hands to get more contact and he looked up at her and an animal like smile crept up on his face showing two slight long canine teeth.

Draco was reveling in his mind because he was finally able to touch and do more than touch his mate. He wanted to have her over and over again to show her to whom exactly she belonged to. He hadn't been able to stand it when he turned 16; he became more aware of her. Her body had been growing in just the right places. If Weasely made another move to his woman he would go crazy or commit murder. The male population of Hogwarts also became aware of her beauty and he wanted none of that. He wanted her for himself. He even contemplated of kidnapping her and taking her far, far away from every males' prying eyes. Because of his father's double identity during the war and most of his school years, he had to keep up appearances of hating his Hermione. It crushed him because he just couldn't cause her anymore pain.

He wanted to be the one to hold her and make her feel pleasure she's never felt before. He wanted to make sure that she knew he would do anything for her. He would lay his life for her in an instant. She had that kind of power over him. He desperately wanted the bonding phase to be over because he'd have a bit of control over her. Once bonded, he would be able to feel what she was feeling. He hoped she would take well to him after the pheromones are gone.

He regretted every second he had spent whoring with other women. What was he thinking that they could quench his need for Hermione. These women couldn't compare; they couldn't walk the same ground she walked upon because they were not worthy. Hermione is everything he ever wanted and needed.

He continued his ministrations down her body. After cupping her breast several more times, he lowered his head down towards her chest to taste her again. He half groaned and half moaned at the pleasure he felt. Hermione was withering under him because of the way his mouth worked her pink and erect nipples. She placed an arm around his head to encourage him to continue and another holding onto his back.

"Tell me what you want? No, tell me what you need, love?" looking straight into his eyes she answered him "I want you, I want you" she answered breathlessly pointing to the front of his pants "inside of me, now."

He moved his head from her chest and started feathering kisses on her lips, cheeks and forehead "In all due time, love. I want you to enjoy my mouth and hands on you first." He began to move towards her middle then continued to move further down. Hermione was already dying of anticipation and she was even purring at him because he was blowing and kissing her down there. His tongue darted out and lightly licked her. "Mmmmhh, Draco." He got even more erect if that was possible and thought he was going to come right there and then in his pants. She tasted like sweet honey on his tongue and she was so slick and wet just for him.

He continued flicking his tongue at her and his name now rolled out of her mouth. He loved every sound she was making just for him and because of him. "Tell me again, love, what do you need?" She answered him again at the same time withering in pleasure under his tongue "I want you, Draco." He couldn't hold on anymore. He wanted to bond with her but he couldn't do that just yet because he wanted her to come and come hard for him.

He pulled away slightly and Hermione whimpered at the lost of sensations. He replaced his tongue now with one finger. Thrusting gently back and forth from her and into her; she was so tight and he couldn't help but picture himself thrusting into her tight channel. He was so careful but she wanted him to go faster. He decided to put another finger and she was even wilder in her movements making all sorts of erotic and sensual sounds. She had her legs around his waist now.

"Hermione, please come for me." He purred into her ear.

And so she did. She climaxed long and hard. It was the best orgasm she's ever had. She held onto him while reaching great heights with his name on her lips and finally coming down from such sweet heavens. He admired her in pleasure during her first orgasm from him and him alone. He decided he liked seeing her lose herself like that and he was going to have her over and over again.

He didn't waste another second and pulled off his pants and his member sprang up after being compressed for so long. Hermione immediately noticed and became nervous. She pointed at his member "that will not fit." She said shyly and blushing lightly.

He looked at her with a slight grin and an even bigger smirk on his face; his teeth gleaming in the early moonlight coming through the windows. "Ohh, it'll fit because you were made for me. We were made for each other." He responded as a matter of fact smiling down at her.

He adjusted his weight on top of her careful not to crush her petite frame and took his time to look at her again. He just couldn't stop admiring this woman. She'd soon be his and he would have her in every way forever. He couldn't believe she would belong to him after this day. He would make sure she knew how loved she was. He would spend his lifetime proving his love to her.

Her long curls looked beautiful spread on his silk pillowcases. Her coffee brown eyes were even darker now possibly because she was very aroused. Her bee-stung lips from all his kisses looked even more desirable.

"Open for me, cara." She complied looking straight into his eyes because she wanted this but at the same time the pheromones weren't doing anything to soothe her nerves. He pushed her legs apart just a little farther and gathered himself so he could enter her.

He slowly pushed his way into her meeting resistance halfway. She looked pained and his heart broke. "Shhh, I won't hurt you, Hermione." He said as he kissed her more. She grabbed a hold of his neck and closed her eyes waiting for the inevitable. He pushed and broke through her resistance with just one swift movement and a bit more force. Hermione cried out and he took her mouth in one deep kiss pacifying her pain. At that moment, it was just them; two people connected through the most intimate ways. There was no one else in the world but them right there and then; two souls meshing together to become one in such a sweet custom.

Draco didn't move after he was fully into her. He was to the hilt now and he didn't want to hurt her even more so he waited for her to adjust to his size. If he started out to fast he would come to fast and she wouldn't be satisfied. He would let her set the pace.

After a few moments, Hermione had her legs wrapped about his waist encouraging him to move. He began to move languidly slow. She moaned his name and whispered into his ears for him to continue. He couldn't refuse this woman anything. He moved faster now. He growled and moaned "my mate, my love, my Hermione." He said looking into her eyes and getting lost in everything that was her. He fastened his mouth on her perk nipples again missing the taste of her while moving his hips.

She was moving with his pace now and his mouth and her mouth were kissing and licking at every place on their bodies they could reach. He wasn't going to be able to hold out anymore. So, he lowered his head towards he neck and licked the spot he wanted to make the bond. Hermione, not knowing what was going to come next moaned his name. He swiftly bit down with enough force so he wouldn't cause her much pain. She cried out as his teeth sank further into her neck. With his teeth still fastened, he began to pump veela venom into her.

Hermione was in pain. She was hot and burning all over but also she felt pleasure from Draco's movements and the way he was biting her neck. He removed his mouth and licked the crescent like wound he made and moaned. He picked up his pace again moving a bit faster; his name was on her lips now telling him how she never wanted him to stop; encouraging him to keep his pace in any way.

"Come for me, cara." With her nails raking down his back and with one last moan, she came again but powerfully. She was shuddering under him. He loved seeing her in that state and knowing he was the cause, caused him to go over the edge right along with her. He also came hard. This was the best orgasm he's ever felt. All these other women he's been with couldn't compare to what Hermione made him feel like at that moment.

They eventually came crashing back down from their heights of pleasure. Draco collapsed on her as he feathered light kisses on her face and neck. His eyes were lighter now in color once he was done with the bond and mating for the first time.

Hermione gaining her sense of surroundings again was shocked of how she felt for Draco and had done with him. She was so ashamed of what had transpired. She wasn't suppose to lose her virginity to someone she only felt loathe for, at least she thought she loathed him. She wanted Ron and now she wasn't sure anymore. She suddenly felt very naked so she grabbed the covers and turned away from Draco sobbing quietly.

Draco thought everything that had happened was just now resigning with her. He felt for her and her pain so he did the only thing he could for a mate that had little choice of being with him forever; he pulled her to him caressing her by running his hands over her curves. "Hermione, shhh, don't cry." His heart was breaking. All he wanted now was for her to be okay with him, he desperately wanted her to know that he'd do anything for her and that he needed her and he'll need her forever.

She found that his light touches were making her feel better so she snuggled up further into him. She sobbed and he let her all the same while time kissing her and caressing her.

After Hermione had cried her heart out onto Draco's chest, he took her again several times in the early morning. She was bonded to him; she was very aroused for him and enjoyed every moment of being taken by him over and over again. By morning, they had subdued to a long slumber.

* * *

Hermione woke up to feel her body pressed against Draco's very male body and her recollection of the previous night came crashing down into her memory. She stiffened. Draco, who saw Hermione awaken, sensed her stiffness against him. He sat up on the bed and as he did, he pulled Hermione to him and laid her head on his chest while his back was supported by the large bed's headboard.

He smiled down at her, "good morning, love." She couldn't help but smile back and responded "good morning." She looked around the room now taking her time to admire how beautiful it was. She suddenly had the urge to run so she resided to go to the bathroom. As she made her way into the restroom, Draco had a very good view of her body and all the marks he had the pleasure of placing on her. He became aroused again; he wanted her.

Once she was gone from the room, Draco slumped down and ran his hands over his face. He couldn't believe how things turned out last night. He had her in every way and the positions they managed to achieve ranged from Hermione's perky, round butt in the air and him taking her from the back, to her legs going over his shoulder and him taking her as he was able to reach places in her that gave her much pleasure. She even at some point took control and had him pinned on the lush carpet as she rode him and took her own pleasure from him.

It was still early in the morning and now he didn't know what to tell her. She could come out of the bathroom any time now. He wanted her to understand why he had used pheromones on her and after while he realized he didn't have to because she wanted him sexually at least.

Hermione after quickly washing herself and washing her teeth with just some water reentered Draco's bedroom with only one thought of escaping. Everything she remembered from the night, she knew happened for a fact. She'd enjoyed herself. She also knew for sure that she had just been marked by Draco. The mark on her neck said it all. She couldn't believe she let him do this to her.

"Umm…" she cleared her throat and his head shot up. She now had one of his shirts on him and she looked so damn sexy in it. If she looked so beautiful wearing that then she'd be irresistible wearing some more or less clothes. He began to imagine her wearing different dresses and negligees alike. His erection was beginning to hurt now and he couldn't believe how hard he was again after going at it so many times last night.

"I'd like my clothes back please." She asked him blushing

"Oh, your work clothes were removed by my house elf when you were unconscious." He said with a frown because he knew what was going to transpire between them now.

She looked more upset and he felt the change in her. "How could you? I was kidnapped and forced here and now I'm bonded to you! How could you?" Her voice broke at the end.

He moved to stand up away from the bed. "Hermione, please, don't be upset. Let me explain." He half pleaded with her because he didn't regret one moment of last night.

"I turned seventeen yesterday and my transformation as you know veela males go through that, was a painful one and you were the only one who could help me. You were the only one I needed and wanted." He explained.

She didn't look convinced. He continued "You are my mate Hermione Jane Granger and I'm sorry for the way you had to learn of my veela inheritance and your fate but I do not regret one moment of last night! If it wasn't for the war, I would've taken a whole different approach to you because I wouldn't have wanted to see you as hurt and as upset as you are now." he was almost screaming now but lowered his voice to project the latter

She backed away from him but he moved closer making the difference. "I know you were very attracted to me because after a while I stopped using the pheromones on you and you still wanted me, at least sexually." He moved closer now so he could stand right in front of her.

"Please Hermione, I need you. Give me a chance." At that point Hermione looked flabbergasted because she certainly hadn't expected him to beg to her like that. She wanted to hate him but she just couldn't find it in herself to do so.

She wanted to escape this so she said the only counter argument she could think of. "Malfoy—"

He took her hands into his, "No, love. It's Draco. You had no trouble calling me Draco a few hours ago." He said smirking as she blushed under his gaze.

"Okay…, Draco, the past. Well, our past isn't great. I used to loathe you. Now, I can't find it in myself to do so anymore." He smiled at that explanation. "Maybe it's because of the bond, but we still have a terrible past; I can't forget that because it helped shaped me into the person I am today."

He wanted to beg for forgiveness from this woman. "Hermione, it's the past as you said and if the past was so terrible, allow me to show how great the future can be for us." She couldn't help smiling at him at that point.

He took that as invitation to get closer to her. He pulled her to the bed and had her sit on his lap. "What do you say, love?" He asked as he ran his finger across her cheek and kissing her lightly around her neck.

She tried to stand up but he had her pinned on his lap and she could obviously feel his arousal through the pants he was wearing now.

She opened her mouth to answer him but then closed it. She was at a loss for words. Every fiber of her being was telling her to trust him and she'd be fine in the end but she couldn't help but think of all those years of him torturing her at Hogwarts. He had been the bane of existence and her friends'. She's not denying her sexual attraction to him. Last night was definitely an experience. Deep down she knew she wouldn't be able to truly escape Draco. She had been bonded to him and she allowed it.

She had lost her virginity to him. She remembered how tender and attentive he was to her needs. He pleasured her over and over again. He now was her only sexual experience and it was a damn good one. She wanted to repeat every act they had committed to last night but she would never project that out loud to him. Her mind wondered to her friends. What would they think of this? What about Ron? What would happen to her friendship to them? She couldn't see herself with Ron anymore. She only saw Draco and the heights they could reach together.

She opened her mouth to finally answer him as she rubbed the crescent wound on her neck. And he was starring at her intently, waiting for her to answer. He replaced her hands with his lips on the small wound he made to connect them last night.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Lenny12 sees Draco and asks, "Hello, Draco, will you please be mine?" "No, Joanne K. R. already owns me" answered Draco.

She shivered at the touch of his lips on her neck. She could feel him so much closer now as if they were one.

"Draco, I can't see myself denying our connection and for that, I'm going to give you a chance but I can't promise you my heart." She took his hands and removed them from her hips.

"As of yesterday evening, I thought I would end up with the only man I've ever cared for on intimate level which is Ronald Weasley," he almost growled hearing the name of another man on her lips. "And now, I'm sitting on your lap, in your bedroom at Malfoy manor; we have been bonded and I don't think I regret anything that had happened between yesterday and this morning. This realization honestly frightens me."

Draco sensing how her heart was torn between what she had always known and then this new aspect, displaced his hands back on her hips and whispered on her neck. "Hermione, I want you; I want all of you and I am so content probably beyond content that you have decided to give me a chance. Now, I promise to take it slow."

He stood up as he sat her down on the bed, to make his way to the grand restroom. "Father and Mother are outside right now having their brunch and I must excuse myself to go freshen up. Our activities have taken most of the night and morning," he stated as she blushed under his feral gaze.

As soon as he finished letting her know what was happening and going to happen, he sensed the panic in her. "It's okay, Cara, It's just Mother and Father. I'll let one of the house elves know that you are in need of fresh clothes. And if you will, I'd like for you to join me at brunch with my parents."

Hermione was finding it harder to refuse this man in front of her anything. He now had access to her emotional states and she couldn't help feeling vulnerable.

"I will leave you now and I will see you when you're ready to come down." He said kissing her on the forehead and leaving his mate alone at last.

A pop was heard in the room alerting Hermione of the house elf. "Hello, miss. I is Lunie and Lunie is here to help you with clothes. Young master said to make you look pretty. And he and Lunie think you pretty in any clothes."

"Hello Lunie. I'm Hermione. Thank you for your help." Hermione said to the elf as she approached her to take the clothes away.

"You can inform the party downstairs that I will be down in a few moments."

"Okay miss," the elf said as he popped out of the room this time.

After taking her time to put on the beautiful, classic and elegant knee length dress with shoes to go along which Narcissa had chosen for her, Hermione made her way downstairs with the help of the small female elf, Lunie. After many turns and a couple of staircases she arrived at the beautiful, detailed, glass doors with dark wood that looked out to a beautiful terrain of the Malfoy manor.

The men at the table stood up as soon as she had arrived. Her hair was down still and Lunie had helped tamed it and it now flowed beautifully even though she still had her curls. The dress was fitted perfectly as if it was made for her; the shoes which were more than the 3 inches she usually wore, the current pair was a 3 ¾ inches and her legs look a mile long in them. She had no makeup because she didn't need it. Her natural beauty was enough.

Draco was ogling, his father noticed and decided to take the initiative to help Hermione sit. "Please, Ms. Granger, have a sit." Lucius directed as he pulled out the chair for her besides Draco.

"Thank you Mr. Malfoy." She responded eying him suspiciously recalling the events of last night between her, Lucius and Snape. "No, call me Lucius. After all you're practically a Malfoy now. Please help yourself to some food."

This got Hermione nervous again. She wasn't a Malfoy; she couldn't ever be a Malfoy. She wasn't meant to be unbelievably rich, elegant, and flawless in beauty as this family.

Draco took the bowl of fresh rolls to pass to her. "Hermione, my father is not trying to rush you into anything you don't want to be rushed into." He said placing some more food on her plate.

It was Lucius who spoke up next "I'm sorry if I made you uncomfortable in any way, but I meant what I said, you are practically a Malfoy now because the bond between you and Draco which was formed last night is and even more than wizarding wedding traditional vows. It is more binding for a lack of better word. You're part of the family now." He explained with a half smirk and a smile.

"Ohh, I see," Hermione responded looking melancholy. She didn't feel like she was a Malfoy. She didn't fall in love with Draco and there was no traditional marriage that had happened. All that had occurred was the bonding and it was enough for her to become a Malfoy. She was technically married to Draco Malfoy. No, she thought, she certainly wasn't a Malfoy.

"Cara, It's true what my father has explained to you. I'm sorry if this is a little upsetting. I promise to answer any question you have about veelas but right now I would just like to enjoy this brunch with you and my family." Draco responded as he gave her a kiss on the hand closest to him.

Narcissa who had been observing the conversation between her two men and Hermione decided to help her son out by easing Hermione's mind or so she hoped.

"Dear, it's the weekend and would you like to go shopping for just a few items with me?"Narcissa asked.

Hermione was shocked because this question was coming from Narcissa Malfoy and directed at her. "Um, I'm not a big shopper and I hardly have any fashion sense. I'm sure you'd do better with my absence."

"Please, no, I insist. I'd love to have you with me. My son has told me that you are an avid reader. You've read _Hogwarts A History_," Hermione turned with a smile to look at Draco, she couldn't believe that he actually knew that she loved to read and what she read. "After the shopping, we can stop at Flourish and Blotts where you and I can purchase some new books."

She couldn't refuse some new books. "Yes, I would love to accompany you to Flourish and Blotts and of course to your shopping trip. I would have to go home because I'm afraid I hardly have any money on me due to last night's night _ambush_ by Mr. Malfoy….or Lucius and his partner Professor Snape." She explained projecting the latter with a certain tone

"You don't need to worry about that Dear." Narcissa responded with a genuine smile. Hermione being here with her family was a sign of a brighter future for them. She was going to do everything in her power to see this family reach that light they're so close to reaching. Her son looked so happy already. He cannot stop ogling at her. She can't blame him because Hermione was a beautiful sight even though she didn't see how natural of beauty she was.

"Oh, I can provide my own funding you don't have to help me this way." Hermione answered

Draco and Lucius had an amusing looks on their faces because they knew Hermione and Narcissa would be butting head about this issue.

"Ms. Granger Dear, I assure you it is not necessary for you to provide your own funding on a shopping trip that _I_ insisted you take part with me." Narcissa responded firmly.

"Mrs. Malfoy, I am also ensuring you that you have no need to do this because –,"

"Please, call me Narcissa." Narcissa stated with a smile to Hermione.

"Yes, Narcissa, as I was saying—,"

Draco, who still had an amusing look on his face, witnessing these two women banter back and forth about the funds to a shopping trip, decided to finally intervene "Hermione, please let mother treat you this time. It's no problem at all. And if you'd like you can always repay mother some other way." He added the latter because he was a sucker for this girl and he will come to any conclusion to make her happy some way.

"I can agree to that. Thank you Lucius and Narcissa for this brunch, the food was delicious. The house elves did a wonderful job and I hope to be able to thank them, personally." She added

Draco hearing Hermione talk about the Malfoy house elves remembered how outspoken she was for house elves rights. He thought this was going to be another challenge. However, at this rate it seems she will be getting whatever she wants.

"Draco, can you please walk with me back inside." She asked. "Excuse me, Lucius and Narcissa." She voiced getting up to leave the table as Draco followed.

Draco took her left hand and led her back in the manor into a sitting room. As soon as he was out of sight from his parents, he immediately took her face into her hands and took her lips in the sweetest kiss and she couldn't help but respond to him. "Did I mention, how stunning and beautiful you look this morning?" he said wrapping one arm around her waist and the other at her neck and pulling her towards him.

She smiled at him. "Thank you. But Draco I asked you to walk me in because I have a few questions and right now, I would like to head back home, let your mother know to send me an owl with a time and date." She explained.

This was going to be the part she wouldn't like the most and he knew it. "Cara," He started as he pulled her closer making her feel how erect he was once again. She will be the death of him, he thought.

"We are bonded now and as my father explained this is a different kind of bond. Our bond is stronger than any traditional wizarding wedding vows. We can't be constantly or for a long period of time be away from each other. It will drain us of our energy. I am a veela and I cannot live without you and you cannot live without me. You will have to live here at the manor, Cara." He said as sweetly as possible to ease it on her.

"What! What do you mean?" She demanded trying to escape his grasp. "I have to move in here with you? This is all moving too fast, Draco," She declared. "I have my own flat; I've worked hard to be where I am right now. My friends! I still have to let them know what's happened."

"I know and I understand but please Hermione try it. I'll do anything to help your move in here as comfortable as possible." He stated as he feathered light kisses on the crescent mark on her neck. This was where he connected them and he found that he rather liked stimulating that spot. It was both arousing and peaceful. "And as for your friends, we can tell them as soon as you're ready. I'll be there for you if you want me to." He finished smiling at her.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Draco is still not mine!

Hermione was standing on the balcony from one of the guest bedrooms on the east wing. From where she stood, she had a wonderful view of the vast land and the lake that looked like a million diamonds where sparkling above it. She thought how beautiful the manor was especially at this time, the late afternoon hours. The gardens, the lake, the field, they were magnificent. It was truly a beautiful setting. The last time she had been here wasn't a pleasant memory. She was tortured by Belatrix Lestrange, the manor had looked darker and glummer then. She couldn't have imagined seeing it in such a different light. Could she really move in? She almost wanted to. She had built a life for herself. She owned her own flat. She had a wonderful job at the ministry where she thought she could actually make a difference. Until two days ago, she hadn't thought about Draco since she left school and now he was going to be the guy she'll end up spending the rest of her life with because they were bonded. This bond cannot be dissolved. She could only make the best of her situation without putting too much strain on her emotional state.

Draco had been very adamant about her moving into the manor. He resorted to begging her after a while. So, they had decided that she would stay for at least one more night with the exception that she would have her own bedroom.

He was very happy that she was going to stay the night and planned on showing her that her moving into the manor was indeed a good decision. He mentioned the Malfoy library to her and that changed her mind almost immediately. She's heard so much about this library and its priceless contents. She couldn't pass on the opportunity to browse through many of these books. However, the library wasn't what changed her mind fully. She now understood what Draco meant about their bond and how long distance for a long period of time would affect the both of them.

* * *

Hermione had gone shopping with Narcissa in Diagon Alley. The people who watched the Malfoy lady with the war heroine gave them looks of confusion and of shock. Hermione wasn't too fond of the attention she was attracting. Narcissa wasn't the least bit affected affected by the public's attention. She is lady Malfoy after all and her family had been through two wars with the half blood lunatic–Voldemort. And just the name Malfoy will attract any kind attention she knew that by now.

As their shopping continued, Hermione found that she liked this experience with the lady Malfoy. They went to many fancy shops which Hermione had never walked into. And Narcissa didn't hesitate on the funds she was spending on herself and Hermione. She had gotten many new outfits for Hermione, maybe too many. These clothes were nothing compared to what her wardrobe looks like. They had finally reached the last store which was Flourish and Blotts. Hermione lit up as soon as she walked in already knowing which books she wanted to get her hands on. After a total of several hours had passed,

Hermione was finding it more difficult to concentrate, and all she seemed to be able to think about was Draco.

Narcissa noticed at once. "Ms. Granger, are you all right?" she asked with concern.

"Narcissa…," Hermione voiced with strain. "I'm not feeling too well; I feel so weak."

Narcissa knew immediately was what wrong. "Oh dear, we should head back now. This is my fault; Draco must be feeling the same effects now." She explained reacting with concern.

"Why is this happening?" Hermione asked feeling weaker by the minute.

"You too have just been bonded and his inner veela expects you to be with him at all times. New and strong veelas after the bonding ritual tend to consummate more than once. Actually, they can consummate for at least another 30 days." She answered.

"Ohh," Hermione responded thinking of Draco and she didn't want to consummate anything anymore but it was becoming hard to keep control especially now. She wasn't ready to take part of the act with him again. She just wasn't ready.

They apparated and arrived at the manor to find Lucius and Draco anxiously awaiting their arrival, He didn't looked good either. He looked so much paler and almost sickly now.

"Hermione," he said with relief and becoming more relaxed as if she was the very thing keeping him alive.

"I'm sorry dear. I forgot how stressful and strenuous it can be for young and an equally strong veela and his mate," Narcissa explained giving her mate a loving embraced as Draco did to Hermione when she arrived into the room.

The tension or the sexual tension was growing between them. Draco knew and respected Hermione's wishes to wait before they can take part in any sexual act. This was going to be the hardest time in his life for sure. He wanted his mate more than anything but he wanted her willingly since the bonding was over. They both looked pained now. Hermione decided it's best to remove herself from the room.

"Excuse me, I'll be in my room." She said excusing herself.

He looked so sad and she could almost see his face through the bond. It broke her heart.

Draco was looking after the invisible path she took to leave the room. He wanted go after her but thought better of it because he was harder than ever and wanted Hermione under him now.

His father decided to break the solemn silence that took over the room after Hermione's departure. "Draco, please step into my office in five."

After getting himself under control and Draco was now standing outside his father's knocked on the grand regal doors. "Come in," He heard his father say on the other side.

"Son, please have a sit." Draco took a sit on one of the chairs in front of his father's desk. Lucius served him the best from his cabinet which was Ogden. "I'm sure you need such a drink right now after what you've just been through."

"Thank you father," he said showing his appreciation for such a drink at his state.

"I called you in here because I want to dicuss several things to you…," He paused as Draco sighed. "Hermione is the best thing that's happened to this family ever since we found out that she's your true mate. I know you are bonded however the circumstances of the bonding combined with your past with her isn't one bit pleasant. Do you understand?"

"Of course, I do." Draco answered already not liking the direction this conversation is taking them.

"No, son, do you _understand_what's at stake here." Lucius repeated. "Hermione, we need her in this family. You need her, in turn she's our savior. I have no doubt that she'll fall in love with you but on your journey there you need to be honest and truthful to her at all times or you may end up losing her. Your mate needs to happy because your own happiness depends on hers."

"Yes, I understand father. I love her with all my heart and being. I won't tell her until she has some feelings for me," Draco answered standing up to walk around

"Sit down boy," Lucius demanded. "What won't you tell her? That you love her or that she may be or potentially is pregnant with the next Malfoy heir?"

Draco finally slumped back down on the chair. He had been avoiding this and he wanted to avoid it so much longer. He knew very well that she wouldn't take well to such news.

"I understand and I know. I don't think it's a good idea to tell her now. She's just starting to accept me as her mate and I just can't let her know yet."

"Don't you think she will find out soon enough, a woman doesn't just get pregnant and it goes unnoticed by her," Lucius explained.

"And so she shall know…everything…at the right time…," he responded sighing more and more

"Okay Draco, it's either your death followed by this family's death or Hermione's happiness and your life as well as our happiness." Lucius clarified

"Oh Merlin…,"

* * *

As Draco made his way back to his wing he just wanted to see her one more time. So, he made his way to her bedroom instead and so, he wished it could be their bedroom.

He knocked slowly and waited for her to open the door. When he realized that no one was coming to open the door he made his way inside to find Hermione standing on the balcony with a beautiful light blue silk dress that clunged to her form. The low wind was enough to blow her beautiful curls around her face. The late afternoon sunlight danced on her hair and bathed her skin glowing them in the purest way. She was indeed beautiful and thought how lucky he was.

He approached her slowly and wanted to desperately feel her body against his. So, he embraced her from behind wrapping his arms around her waist and stomach. He could feel her so much closer now. He kissed her crescent mark again seeking that intimate closeness again. Through their bond he could feel her sadness.

"Cara…," he sighed. "What's wrong, Hermione?" he could hear the sniffles she was trying to swallow. She was in pain but the Gryffindor in her didn't want her to look so sad in front of anyone.

He turned her in his arms; her large brown eyes were watery and her long eyelashes were wet. She had been crying and it pained him to see her like this. He wiped some tears from her eyes.

"Shh…please don't cry Hermione, I'm here," He wrapped one arm around her waist and the other hand was tangled through her curls. He slowly pulled her head toward his broad shoulder. He soothed her by running his hands over her soft curls. She was so small even fragile in his arms.

"Everything'll be all right. I promise, love. Tell me what's wrong?" he asked with concern in his voice.

"ugh, look at me. I'm an emotional mess. I'm sorry for staining your shirt." She explained looking up into his grey eyes. She thought how beautiful they were. They held so much concern and love at the same time.

"Cara, tell me what's bothering you," he repeated wanting an answer.

"Nothing's wrong or everything's wrong…so, I have no choice but to move into the manor?" She asked wanting to hear what he had to say because she made it clear to him that she didn't want this place to be home.

"I'm very sorry Hermione, the answer is yes," He answered with sadness in his voice. "But understand moving into the manor will be a fine decision." He wiped the remaining tears from her face and placed the strand of hair sticking to her long eyelashes behind her ear.

"You look beautiful, love. Please don't cry anymore; I can't stand it when you're sad." He told her truthfully.

"Thank you, Draco…" She was beginning to feel the same tension she had been avoiding when they were downstairs. "You should go…"

"Ohh, I'm sorry. I feel it too; I promise I won't try anything. I just want to stay with you a bit more. I feel at peace here with you."

Hermione appreciated it that he wasn't going to try anything with her. She couldn't deny the same feelings of peace she felt when he was near. It was as if he completed her. So, she turned in his arms to rest her back on his front form. He took that as an opportunity to rest his face in her hair and take a lungful of that wonderful scent he had smelled when he was just a boy. It was soothing indeed to have her like this in his arms. He made a promise to himself that he would see this woman in his arms happy and happy with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ce n'est pas pour moi!

Pinky one of the oldest house elves popped into Draco's office on the east wing of the manor.

"Morning, young master Malfoy, Mr. Zabini is here to see you, do you want him in?" asked the elf

Draco was a little surprised to hear Blaise Zabini was here at such a time. It was barely 8AM and Blaise was never and will never be a morning person. They were still friends; they had been friends for a long time. They had been raised like the typical heirs from a long line of pureblood family. They both survived a terrible war and that alone helped them formed a greater bond. He would have some explaining to do because he hadn't seen him in days.

"Thank you for knocking, Blaise," Draco greeted Blaise sarcastically. "You're up and about early, how are you?"

"You're welcome," he gave Draco a once over glance and responded. "I'm well, thank you. Now, answer the same question and you look different…" he trailed off

"I'm also well. I want to apologize and I didn't or hadn't had a chance to answer any of your owls. So, what brings you here so early in the morning? It's fair to assume you didn't sleep with any witch or witches last night?" Draco asked with an amusing smirk gracing his mouth.

"I haven't seen you in days. As for the witches, I thought I'd give it a rest…for one night and render you a visit," Blaise answered honestly with a similar smirk. "I missed your birthday because you didn't reply to any of my owls? And to top it all off, on the Dailey prophet I saw your mother and the mudbl—,"

"Blaise!" Draco almost yelled moving but growled. He moved all to quickly to pin him on the wall. He was breathing hard now and looked ready to kill. "if you know what's good for you, you wouldn't say that word ever again especially when referring to Hermione Granger." Draco told him menacingly

Blaise was definitely scared. He had seen and taken some of Draco's anger but this was different. Draco looked like he was ready to kill an instant because of what he was about to call the Granger girl.

"Very well, then…" He said with no choice but to be defeated as Draco slowly lowered him down to the floor. "I'm your friend here and it obviously upset you enough to almost kill me when I called Granger that name…I want to know what's going on."

Draco backed down to go back around his desk and to serve Blaise and himself a drink. Blaise followed but sat down in the seat in front of the desk.

"I'm going to need a wizard's oath for you not to repeat what I'm about to tell you right now…"Draco sighed and reluctantly continued. "I'm a veela." He simply stated and waiting for his friend's reaction.

Blaise didn't look surprised."You knew of my inheritance?" Draco asked when Blaise wasn't reacting to his revelation.

"Yes and No. It's more like I knew something was up but couldn't put the pieces together. You underestimate me; we've known each other for a long time. Your pale skin and light blonde hair was a definite clue to an extent."

"Ohh, I see, you were always intelligent and judging by the expression on your face, it tells me that your mind is reeling with just that one revelation I've just confirmed to you, isn't that right?"

"…., yes. I think I've got it. When I almost called Granger that name which you've always enjoyed calling her but today you had a different reaction to it. You wanted to rip my head off to say the least." Blaise continued. "This can only mean that Granger is your mate…," He finished sporting a shock expression on his face.

"Yes, she is and we've already bonded. She's mine now; I'm hers," He said the former with less force than the latter. "I haven't _liked_calling calling Hermione that name for years.

"How long have you known?" Blaise asked with some force.

Draco didn't answer him and Blaise could immediately read the answer off his face. "How long have you known, Draco?"He repeated

Looking straight into his friend's eyes, he answered. "Since 4th year, maybe even earlier but didn't fully recognize that she was the one."

Blaise looked pained and was trying to hide it as any true Slytherin would do. He looked disappointed.

"I'm very sorry Blaise but only a handful of people knew about everything. The war really took a toll on all of us, both sides alike. I promise to be honest with you and I want you to know that I trust you."

"You didn't trust me all this time?" Blaise asked voicing his disappointment

"I did trust you—"

"But just not enough?"

"You knew just about everyone from the Slytherin house and their families were somewhat connected to the halfblood." Draco explained justifying his actions

The war was indeed over and he should put it behind him by putting everything on the table. He told Blaise the truth about anything he asked. It felt good to be honest to his friend again. He explained how he had learned and always knew she was the one. He explained how his father made the sacrifice to put his family first before that halfblood idiot. Mr. Malfoy was eventually cleared of any charges because with his intel, the search for horcruxes became easier and eventually lead to the fall of Tom Riddle. He explained everything had been done that way because of her and her only. He told him of his overwhelming need for her over the years which escalated on his 17th birthday. He couldn't do anything about it before because of the war and the positions or roles they played that were vital to end it. They had been bonded on his birthday shortly after his painful transformation. Now, he is fighting for her love.

"Wow…" Blaise said absorbing everything Draco just explained. "Where is Ms. Hermione Granger now?" he asked

Draco smiled at his friend because just hearing how Blaise addressed Hermione was his friend's affirmation that everything was okay between them and that he had accepted her, even though it would've not mattered because Hermione would always come first in Draco's life now. "She is at the Ministry of Magic and shouldn't you be there also?"

"Ah, yes, I have auror training with her irritating friends. Speaking of her friends, do they know what's happened now and then?"

"They know know little about my father's involvement in the war on their side, but I think she knows. She is currently in the process of making arrangements to see her friends to explain everything."

"This should be good. Weasley will be in for a great surprise; I'd do anything to see his reaction." Blaise stated with a chuckle to which Draco responded with a laugh.

"I will be accompanying you to the Ministry; I have some business meetings to attend and other things." Draco explained.

"Right, other things or seeing Ms. Granger?" Blaise said laughing

"Good Morning, Mr. Malfoy," said the secretary to Hermione's office looking surprised to see him.

"Yes, Mr…," Draco retorted back

"It's George, sir. How may I help you?

Draco had decided to surprise Hermione at work with a date so to speak. She insisted on going back to work and of course he allowed it. He couldn't keep this woman from doing what she loved. There are a lot of qualities that he admired about Hermione but her passion for what she loved to do as her job was definitely one of her finest qualities. He wanted her to have to same passion about their love. He wanted it so badly. As he had promised, he would take things slow…for now at least. So, today he was ready to surprise her with one of his many visits to come. Besides, they were still in their early stages as mates so they would need to see each other during the day.

"It's lunch time isn't?" Draco asked with a hint of animosity. He couldn't see why Hermione had him around, he thought.

"Mr. Malfoy, it's barely 11AM," He responded

"Yes and I'd like to see Hermione," Draco stated as he moved towards her office door.

"Wait, she isn't expecting you," He pleaded

Draco opened the door to find Hermione in a modest office sitting behind a modest desk. He couldn't help but smile. She hadn't noticed him standing in the doorway. He immediately felt better when he entered the room. His smile grew wider. She was chewing on her quil top while hunching over some papers. Her hair was all over the place as if it was her stress reliever. She was in all business casual attire with a hint of Narcissa's style because of the high heel shoes she wore. She looked frustrated and contemplative at the same time. He closed the door with a tad bit more force to make his presence known.

"Oh!" Hermione said surprised to see Draco in her department let alone her office on a work day. She smiled back all the same. "Good morning Draco, what are you doing here?"She asked looking confused.

He approached her desk and moved around it in order to be closer. "Hermione…" He breathed with a sigh of relief as he captured her lips in a sweet kiss.

"Are you well?" He thought to say or asked before he made his plans clear to her.

"I'm well, Thank you…,"She responded and wanting an answer to her first question "What are you doing here, Draco?"

"Well, I came here to ask you out?" He said all too fast

"What? Ask me out, is that what you said?" She asked

"Yes, Hermione will you please join me for lunch?"

"Is it lunch time already," She quickly looked at her watch. "It's barely 11AM'" She said looking up with curious eyes.

"I know and I couldn't wait to see. Please join me, I promise you won't regret it," He pleaded

They apparated to a beautiful terrain and from where they were standing, Hermione noticed the beautiful piece of property and wanted to know. "Where are we? And to whom does this house belong to?" She asked pointing in the mansion's direction.

He wanted to tell her so badly that it was theirs but he didn't want to scare her away so, he told her the truth which he didn't want to be true for the future. "It belongs to me, Hermione." He explained taking her hand and leading her towards the beautiful mansion.

"Ohh, it's beautiful, I didn't know you own other properties?"

"My family owns many different properties in a variety of countries. I love this particular one because it's close to the ocean which is very peaceful and it reminds me of you," he said pulling her closer

They arrived near the beach and there it was, a very sophisticated form of a picnic or a Malfoy picnic was set up. Everything about it screamed elegant and beautiful. Her stomach churned at the sight of all the food. Draco smiled relishing in how she was excited for the picnic.

She turned to look at him. "Draco, this is beautiful," Her heart was fluttering at the moment. "Thank you"

He turned to run his fingers on her cheeks and said. "No, thank you Hermione,"

They sat down down and ate overlooking the very blue ocean. They spoke very much, learning about each other as a person. Hermione did notice that he made more than an effort to make the best of their situation. She was thankful for his thoughtfulness, spending time with her to learn about her. He had a keen interest in her; it was as if he craved the information and answers she was giving him. They eventually fell into a sore subject which was about her parents. Draco could feel the pain reignite inside of her, "I'm sorry Hermione." He told her

"It's okay, you have nothing to be sorry about," He thought how wrong was she was saying that. To be honest he felt responsible for every pain she felt and he felt especially responsible if he couldn't take her pain away.

"What were their names?" he wanted to know the names of the couple, he silently thanked them for upbringing this beautiful woman

"My mom's name was Jane Granger and my dad's name was Leon Granger. They were killed by death eaters; it was an ambush. They are buried in Australia. I like to think my parents are at rest now." She finished somberly

Thinking he had to take her mind off this subject. "You smell wonderful," he told her as he moved her to place her in the fork of his legs with her back on his front side, he kissed the side of her head

"Thank you," She responded. Instead of feeling uncomfortable, Hermione was finding it so easy to be so close to Draco. Being in his arms made her feel safe, protected and loved. She didn't hate him, she hadn't hated him in a while because she learned a long time ago that he was mean because he didn't know better.

He placed his hands around her middle with his hands on her stomach. He thought he was very lucky. Lucky because of her and because of what she'll bring to his life. He thought about their future and as long as she was by his side then he would be all right.

"Are you ready to head back, Draco?" He heard her asked after a while. He didn't want this to end yet. "Draco, I've got to get back to work?" She repeated

"Yes, of course," He responded reluctantly and lead her to the apparition site.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Draco: "Where have you been?" lenny12: "I don't know, you said you weren't mine. So, I left." Draco: "What?" lenny12: "I said you're not mine, but please Draco, please be mine." Draco: "My previous answer still stands."

Hermione had spent the last month at Malfoy Manor. She couldn't deny that her time there had been anything but okay. Malfoy, no, Draco of which he has insisted on calling him, made sure that she was as comfortable as possible or as comfortable as Hermione Granger would get at Malfoy Manor.

She now sat in the very gaudy, roomy, and quite comfy armchair in the library contemplating on whether to respond to the owl from Mrs. Weasley had sent her way. Ah, yes, the library, the Malfoy library indeed was something she had long to step foot into once she had no choice but to stay with this family. Over her days here, she's spent quite a lot of time in there, browsing as much contents as the eye can see. She would and had spent hours just captivated by these rare, priceless, books. No doubt, having access to such a library made dealing with Draco, her mate, she supposed now, so much easier.

He'd insisted on spending more time with her. He made his presence known everywhere she was but she said no to him when it came down to the library. This was her time to herself, besides he was still close by so the bond was held.

She couldn't put it all together for herself when it came to him. Her body and soul was connected to devil himself, as she remembered him as such a creature, at Hogwarts. Draco Malfoy and Hermione granger, such names were never stated together in any positive fashion. Until a few weeks ago, she hadn't thought about nor cared to know about Draco but now he was the man she saw herself spending the rest of her life with. The thought frightened her to the core but at the same time warmed her insides because she knew she belonged to him now.

This drastic change from not caring about this man, to wanting to even lay her life for him, has been troublesome to understand, and by all account to take in all at once. She couldn't deny their attraction and the sexual tension she's felt after the bonding. It was almost draining to be in the same room as him. She also couldn't deny the very opinions of the Hogwarts female student body who in doubt, thought, no, believed Draco as Adonis himself because of his looks. She caught herself starring a few times at his face and body. His features were masculine and lean but strong. Straight pointy nose, small upper lips with a fuller bottom lip, eyes she thought now that only saw her. She noticed their color change from light grey to dark grey with gold flecks based on the intensity of his moods. His skin, Merlin, his skin was flawless, so pale and smooth to the touch as she remembered from the night of their bonding. His body was also lean with muscles in all the right places. He had the very definition of a swimmer's body. With a head full of ash white blonde hair, he was the epitome of the fairest of all.

Hermione belonged to him as much as he belonged to her. He wanted to put their relationship on display in the public but she wasn't ready for that yet especially for the media fest she knew that would eventually be launched. She was on the front page of Daily Prophet just a few weeks ago due to her shopping trip with Mrs. Malfoy. She wondered what people would think or believe once they really saw her and Draco together. Her mind drifted to her friends again. They've been so busy ever since they graduated; life had taken off for each of them. She was happy for how and when her career was launched and she was just as happy for her boys but she missed them terribly. She hasn't them in over a month and now with this letter of invitation to a Sunday dinner from Mrs. Weasely, she knew for sure she'd see her boys soon once again. Hermione was also frightened by the idea of letting her friends know what's happened between Draco and her.

Approaching footsteps interrupted her train of thoughts. She knew very well who it was approaching her because she immediately felt at ease where she wasn't even tensed in the first place. She also felt relieved and almost wanted to complete the rest of the steps or meet the approaching footsteps in the middle. The veela bond, from her endless readings, she found, was how she and Draco shared everything. The bond, in other words, gave him access to her vulnerability. As much as Draco wished he could make her bid to his will, he was not capable of such a thing even if they were bonded. He could certainly be a good persuader but couldn't be a will bender.

Draco had been looking for her again; he constantly needed his mate by his side for the simple reason of just having her by his side. He knew exactly where to find her at such a time in the evening. She'd refused on having company while she was at the library but what a guy, who's hopelessly in love with his mate, to do. He simply had to be with her and he found her where exactly he thought she would be.

Draco came to halt once he was a few feet away from her. One moment, he was simply transfixed on her face, her body, her form. Again, he will never get used to Hermione Granger, and someday to be Hermione Malfoy, he thought as hoped flared in him, he would make sure that she became a Malfoy. Such a day should and will be soon, he believed, as he continued to stare at her.

He saw every detail about this woman and every time he did, it was like seeing her for the first time or all over again. There she was, his mate, sitting on one of the armchairs by the long high window. The sun rays shimmied on the side of her face, her hair and skin perfectly. Her large brown eyes were light brown and more gold with the sun's rays. They settled on him and she quickly averted her eyes elsewhere, specifically to the letter she was holding. He kept his stare and finally noticed the books at least 15-20 books scattered around her with a couple on her lap. Some were open and some were closed, the letter she held was certainly already open and read by her. She fidgeted just slightly as he kept starring, he sensed uneasiness from her all of a sudden and he took to finish the rest of the steps to reach her.

"Hermione,…" her name rolled of his tongue. Perfect, he thought.

She looked up as if to look surprised and innocent but she was failing miserably, he thought. He was becoming a master at reading her as a book.

"I was searching for you earlier but I sensed you were here." Draco came around to sit on the arm of the armchair as he stroked Hermione's hair just marveling of how soft to the touch it was.

"So, tell me love, did you miss me as I missed you?" He asked feeling hopeful

She turned slightly to see his face."I've only been here two hours and prior to that you never left my side." He sensed she said the latter with a little bit of disdain. Something was definitely bothering her he concluded.

"Hermione, love, I'll always miss you if you're not by my side but then again, I will always find you wherever you are." He simply replied as he meant every word.

"I know something is wrong, tell me, Hermione," he requested as he took her chin in his hand "What's the matter? Is your stay at the manor not as comfortable? Do you need me to buy you something or anything I can do at all to remedy the situation?" He would happily take any pain she had or any burden.

To all his questions, Hermione shook her head to answer him no. She finally decided that she was going to tell him and she wouldn't let him stop her. "Draco, I received a letter from Mrs. Wesley today," his nose twitched at the sound of the Weasley name. "and it's an invitation to a dinner this Sunday."

"Ohh," Draco responded, he thought this was more of a serious matter. He now understood why she was very tensed before. "Is that it? Then, we will reply immediately and make our appearance at this event."

Hermione couldn't believe her ears at first. Did she hear him correctly? Did he just express his wishes on attending the Weasleys dinner? "What?"

"We shall be attending, let the Weaselys know." Draco repeated

"You can't be serious?" she said moving just a tab bit away from him and therefore Draco lost the feel of her hair under his fingers and palm. He missed the feel of her under his hands already. "You want to attend this dinner with me; I thought you hated the Weasleys? I thought you'd be convincing me right now on why I shouldn't go at all?" she explained and the shock becoming more apparent on her face.

He smiled down at her. "Anything, for my mate." He all but purred at her while placing a slight emphasis on the word mate. He realized that he was ready to and would deal with the Weasleys for any forsaken length of hours so long as she continued to be by his side. He was indeed a sucker for this girl because this was a new low. The Weasleys were never and never have been on the list of people to associate with, but he'd just been bonded to a beautiful mate who was fond of the Weasleys, so if she asked, she shall receive right now. He suppose he would to have to be civil to the people she cherished and cared for, even if was the Weasley bunch or one particular Weasley.

Her next response took him by surprise and hurt him more than she could imagine. "I would like to make the trip alone." She wasn't looking at him anymore, she couldn't. She knew she was hurting him, but she had to do this. She planned on telling her friends about this new relationship with Draco and he just couldn't be there. She didn't know what kind of reactions she would receive after her revelation; she was mostly nervous of Ron's reaction. They were almost an item before. As for Harry, she hoped he would understand.

When he spoke next, his voice was laced with hurt she had caused him and yes she felt very bad. She wanted to soothe him, and tell him that it was okay and she would be okay alone.

"I don't think you should go alone, Hermione. I told you before that I would be there for you and with you and I meant it."

"I won't budge from my decision, Draco." She was still getting used to calling him by his given name. "It's for the best. I will be okay."

He hesitated at first but then she gave him an unsure smile, still a smile from her and he would've agreed to anything she asked right there and then. "Okay, love, if you need me you only have to call."

Hermione was grateful to have won this round from him. When she had received the letter, she knew for sure that he wouldn't let her leave the Manor alone or without him.

"Thank you, Draco." She happily exclaimed as she quickly got up to give him a hug, and a quick peck on the cheek, which she wasn't expecting herself to do.

His skin burned where her soft lips had touched. As a matter a fact, his whole body burned and yearned for her after that quick hug she gave him.

"You can do better than that, cara." He said surprised at the huskiness of his voice. She will undo him with just the most innocent of kiss and touch.

Hermione was grateful because she wouldn't have to explain Draco's presence and his actions towards her if he were to attend the dinner. Second, she was excited because she was finally going to see her Harry and Ron, and of course the rest of her surrogate family. So, she couldn't help but respond the way she did next to Draco's comment.

"I'll do better after this little trip." She said almost seductively

"A promised is a promise, pet." He retorted as he took her place on the armchair and had her pin on his lap. He knew she could clearly feel his arousal but she didn't show it in her face.

He hadn't force the idea of making love to her for a good month, because he wanted her on her own time, and of course very willing. He'd been patient; he'd continue to be patience as long as she asked.

"Wear your hair up when you go." He asked wanting nothing more to show to Ron Weasley and Saint Potter who their Gryffindor princess now belonged to. He would pay to see his reaction when he finds out. Life couldn't be better he thought. "When do you leave?"

"Tomorrow" she answered as he pushed her hair aside to nib at his second favorite spot on her body. She immediately felt the comfort and it was so easy to accept it from it. She moved into his touch some more. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad spending the rest of her life with him. He was very pleasing on the eye and her as a Malfoy would certainly be an advantage for her in this world. She wanted more, she wanted love. Could she ever love him? She definitely felt lust but not love. Lust and love shouldn't be confused, not in her situation. And as for him, does he really love her or is it just the bond?

"Shh" she heard him say, "Relax pet, you're thinking too much." She did just that, she relaxed letting go to the feeling of his lips on her neck. Some part of her wanted this. Some part of her wanted him to love her as she wanted to love him just as much. She just wasn't sure if she should let that part of her surface or dominate.

* * *

A/N: Here goes nothing, … I'm sorry! *crying while begging for forgiveness*

I meant to update before school was over but a lot of things have occurred in my life. I recently lost my mother to cancer and it's been hard, very difficult actually to deal with that. I didn't know if I wanted to write again for fear it wouldn't come out the way I want.

My love for books and reading has brought me back to fanfiction and to this unfinished story. I hope I didn't disappoint anyone too badly with this chapter. As you all know, criticism is welcomed whether good or bad and of course said criticism should be in a review format. Please and thank you with sugar on top.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Wishlist: Draco Malfoy

She had been gone a merely half an hour and he was pacing up and down in the library. That's where he found the most comfort because her scent was still there; she'd spent so much time in there. Her scent was all on these books and seatings.

He could feel her through the bond, and she seemed to be okay. That wasn't enough for him though for he missed her like he was missing a limb: A great part of him, the best part of him, he reassured himself.

He focused to feel her again through the bond and again, she was a little nervous but overall okay. He agreed to let her go alone because she simply asked him. If she had asked again the way she did, he wouldn't hesitate to respond with the same answer. Merlin, this woman had so much power over him, he thought.

Did he regret his decision of letting her go, oh yes he did, very much so. Again, the veela in him wanted to please his mate and he often finds himself now conflicted on making Hermione happy by listening to her or seeing what's best for his mate based on his decisions alone. He was grateful and thanked the heavens above for such a kind and wonderful mate. She was the perfect woman all around: strong, intelligent and beautiful.

She was a rare phoenix bird with so much courage. He knew he couldn't let such a beautiful creature locked up in a cage. They were meant to roam around and indulge in their freedom. That's what his Hermione was and she demanded freedom from him. He couldn't let her go even if he wanted to. She was his mate and he would never let her go. He was going to do everything in his power to make her understand that he was here to stay and he would do anything to make her happy. His need to have her would forever be escalated.

* * *

There she was after apparating to the burrow. It looked the same since the last time she was here. The war had taken a while to be over, but with a lot help, especially from the spies within Voldemort's ring, truly made a difference in the order of phoenix turning point. Of course, she later learned Malfoy and his son had turned to the order of phoenix. Snape and Malfoy were given credit to the order of phoenix turning point about the war. She didn't know why they, Draco and his father, sought to change to the light side but she was equally satisfied and pleased with their work during that time as was the order. She supposed they saw it to be an advantage to be on the light side. It was a way out because any Malfoy couldn't fathom the idea of a lunatic half blood ruling over the wizarding world and over the muggles. Malfoys will always maintain power or seek it for themselves and themselves only.

She felt nervous and anxious. She couldn't remember how long she was standing there just starring at the door. She could hear the chatter inside; everyone was alive and happy to be united again. She considered these people family; she'd lost her real family during the war. Now, they were all she had left.

With a deep breath, she took to open the door. There they were sitting around the modest size table on the right side of the burrow. For reasons unknown to her, the dining room, or dining rooms of Malfoy manor came to mind. Comparing the two, one Malfoy dining room was at least 20 times larger than the Weaselys. Why three people needed so much space, she'll never know.

"Hermione!" Exclaimed Harry and Ron at the same time as they made their way to her.

"Harry, Ron" she responded feeling the sudden smile on her face. She immediately felt at home. With these two, she's been to hell and back, she thought as her smile grew wider and nothing would change that. She hugged Harry but Ron's hug seemed different, she noticed. Maybe it was her imagination but his hands wondered quite far down her small back.

She took noticed of the other Weasleys in the room and they were just as excited to see her. Everyone was here, as she looked around, even Percy, Charlie, and Bill and Fleur. The twins though were looking at her, like she had two heads.

Mrs. Weasely directed her to the table where everyone was seated. "Hermione, dear, how are you?"

The smile grew even wider on face as she answered "I am well. It's good to see everyone again."

It was the twins who spoke next. "You look different,…like you're pretty," Fred said as his identical nodded as agreement.

"Boys!" Mrs. Weasely bellowed making it known that their comment wasn't appreciated.

"It's alright." Hermione responded. "Thank you, Fred."Chuckling clearly amused

The food was already being passed around while the male population at the table was already digging in at what was already on their plates.

She saw the beautiful veela Fleur again and her thoughts drifted to Draco. Though, Draco and she were both veelas, Fleur had a choice in whom to love. She also noticed the bulge of her abdomen and a smile rose to Hermione's lips. Bill and Fleur had been through so much, they deserved every ounce of happiness. She hoped to later talk to the female veela.

"Hermione, are you alright?" Ginny asked almost whispering the question.

"Yeah, I am. Why do you ask?" Hermione responded with the same tone.

"For one thing, George and Fred are correct, you do look different but in a good way. Did you do something with your hair?"

"No, I didn't. I've been working a lot lately though." She responded knowing that wasn't the full truth. The truth is, she had been with Draco and his family. He insisted on doting on her. She had acquired a new wardrobe over a short period of time, courtesy of Mrs. Malfoy. The lady did not take no for an answer. Draco had several house elves waiting on her, and he knew her stance on the creatures. The Malfoy family had taken it upon themselves to spoil her. Lucius Malfoy, of all people, was specifically the one who accompanied her to the Malfoy library the first time she stepped foot in there.

She was glad Ginny didn't press on the subject too hard. Dinner was just about over and everyone was clearing out. Charlie and Percy had already made their way out.

"Hermione, can I please talk to you alone upstairs?" Ron asked coming behind her while she was helping to clear the table.

"Oh sure Ron, I'll be right up." She answered not wanting to leave Mrs. Weasley and Ginny alone with the cleaning.

"Go ahead, Hermione, you've done enough." Mrs. Weaseley explained looking as if she knew something that no one else knew

They made their way upstairs and stopped far enough in the hallway when Ron turned to her and spoke as he looked very nervous "I know we've been busy with our own lives since the war has been over and the truth is, I miss you Hermione."

Ron,…had missed her. She's waited so long to hear those words from him. Their relationship never actually took off but she was patient. Now, hearing what she waited so long for from him didn't trigger any feelings from her. This is what she wanted but she was already taken by another.

He continued as he took her hand. "The war is now over and I've been meaning to do this…I want you to go out on a date with me." She didn't know what took over her but the idea and the feeling of Ron's hand on her skin wasn't pleasing. So, she took her hand away.

She saw the hurt flickered on his face for a mere second and he was back at smiling at her as he waited for an answer with hopeful glee in his eyes.

"Ron,…" She started hesitantly. "…I can't do that with you." She quickly said letting out a breath at the end.

"What? Hermione, why not?" he asked his smile slowly fading

"Well,…um…" she didn't know how to put this in words for she was unwillingly bonded to a veela, and this veela wasn't just anybody. It was Draco bloody Malfoy. There's more, she was for some evil, not yet known idea behind it all, his parents, the infamous Lucius Malfoy, I-hate-mudbloods was treating her like his equal as was his wife.

With one swift sigh she looked him square in the eye and responded very clear enough for him to grasp "I'm seeing Draco Malfoy." She couldn't just have said bonded to a veela, or dating, none of those terms truly applied to this situation.

"You're what?" he roared taking a few steps back from her.

"Ron,…look, it isn't what it seems like. I can explain if you just give me a chance to do so." She pleaded knowing Ron was known for his explosive temper tantrums.

"Explain what? Hermione, you're with him? Draco bloody Malfoy!" He roared again making it very clear that he wasn't going to listen to a word she'd have to say.

"Please, Ron, lower your voice."

"Hermione, Ron! What is going on?" came the voice down the hallway

She looked to Ron with a forlorn look silently begging him not to say a word to Harry.

Ron plastered his best scowl on his face, a scowl, unworthy of the infamous Malfoy scowl. He pointed at Hermione and said "She is with the enemy, Draco Malfoy."

Harry looked from Ron to Hermione wanting an explanation. "I'm sorry, what?"

She turned to Harry with the same forlorn face "I'm seeing Malfoy, Harry. I'm sorry I didn't let you guys know sooner, but I'm letting you two know right now."

"Okay,…" Harry responded taken by surprise by Hermione's explanation

"That's it! That's all you're going to say to her?" he bellowed at Harry and turned to Hermione again "Why are you seeing him, Hermione, we were meant to be with each other."

"I…I can't answer that question now." She timidly answered

"Ohh, so, you can't tell your friends why you're seeing the enemy, Malfoy of all people, ultimate mudblood hater."

"Ron, please-"

"No, I know exactly why somebody like you would end up in Malfoy's den." He said with force taking a few intimidating long strides towards her. "You're either a good fuck or you're in it for the money." He whispered dangerously.

Hermione didn't know what to think. He had just insulted her character to the very core. That wasn't her friend speaking. No, it couldn't be the Ron she knew and loved.

"Ron, I understand you're upset right now but I promised in due time everything will be cleared up."

"Calm down Ron and listen to her" Harry also pleaded coming in between Hermione, fearing for Hermione more than Ron.

"Save your breath for someone who will care about what you have say. You're disgusting."

Tears were forming at the corners of her eyes. She couldn't believe her ears. Ron's words hurt, her friend, she thought.

With one last look of disgust from him "Please, get out." Harry moved to take Hermione away from Ron and his hurtful words. "Harry, don't waste your time on somebody like her."

Hermione stayed rooted on the spot, different emotions of hurt, pain, and guilt coursing through her at once. She wanted to get out of there; she thought of Draco, an image of his face came to mind. She had to leave. "I have to go."

"What? Don't listen to what Ron said; you know how he gets sometimes."

"No, Harry, I'm leaving and I think Ron meant every word. As a friend, he should know me better that I wouldn't enter any sort of relationship for sex nor money. He never knew me." She spat

The tears were now sliding down her face at their own will. She removed herself from Harry and made her way down to the apparition point. She couldn't stay in this house a moment longer.

She was going to apparate back to the manor but Draco couldn't see her like this. What would he say or think. Ron's words truly hurt her. She wanted to be alone right now, if she apparated home to her apartment, he'd come after her for sure. So, there was really no point in going to her home. He was going to find her anywhere she went, he said it himself.

She'd been sure the rest of the house heard their conversation. She knew for sure, they would've chosen Ron over Draco any day. Molly had been an adamant matchmaker for the past year or so. Doing her best to get her and Ron together, what was she thinking of Hermione right now.

Hermione didn't even bother to say goodbye for by the looks it when she got downstairs, she saw the slight scowl Mrs. Weasely was sporting and heard the twins whisper "Bugger, bloody Malfoy!"

Ginny, Fleur and the rest of the family were all sporting pitiful expressions. At that point, she knew exactly where she had to go. She wanted to go home to her parents.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I don't really like A/Ns but I wanted to write another one just to say Thank You to everyone for wishing me well. Thank so much for caring to say a few words of encouragement.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added the story to story alert and favorite. I really appreciated it.

Dear Ron Weasely's fans:

Sorry, I'm just not one you.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Warning: Characters owned by JKR. Only to be used for mine and your entertainment purposes

Once again, the feeling of restlessness did not go away ever since she left his vicinities. He had been at the library relishing of what was left behind of her, which was her scent. The minutes, maybe hours dragged on by ever so slow. He truly had it bad, he thought. Thinking back on his boy days, and his first time learning of Hermione for his mate, truly brought a smile to his face. He didn't want her as his mate at first. She was Hermione Granger, bushy hair, know it all, Gryffindor princess, as the nickname used to be. She was far from that now. It pained him to think about the days he molested her by calling her such names as mudblood. Things had of a way of changing on their own accord; he was hopelessly in love with the woman today. He wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone who dared to insult her with such profanities now, hence the incidence with Blaise.

Speak of the devil, he thought and he shall appear as Blaise walked into the library to find him seating in the roomy armchair.

"Do you always barge into people's privacy as you always seem to do so when it comes to me?"

"As you said, I only do so when it comes to you." Blaise answered sarcastically

"What are you doing here?" Draco asked, straightened himself on the chair.

Blaise conjured up a chair from the far corner of the stacks to sit himself.

"I might ask you the same question." Blaise answered slyly sitting back on the chair to get more comfortable.

He could clearly see that Draco wasn't happy. Before Draco could notice his appearance at the library, Blaise noticed a few solemn expressions passing over his face. He made the conclusion that Hermione was the reason, what else could get Draco to be so glum.

"Where is she, Draco?" He looked up as soon as the word "she" came out his friend's mouth, he knew of course exactly who Blaise was talking about. Over her days here, he hadn't seen much of Blaise after their little encounter. His friend very well understood that Hermione had become the most important part of life, frankly the Malfoy line rested with her decision about him. He treasured the kind of friendship he had with Blaise, it wasn't as near trivial as the friendship he had with the other Slytherin boys from his house. He knew he could be open with Blaise because he trusted his life with him and for good reasons too.

"She, isn't here." He answered. It always amazed Draco how Blaise could read him so well.

"Oh, well, that explains your lack of personality today." Blaise retorted "Please, do tell, why you had finally let her out of your sight?" He was curious; he wanted to know why Draco had let Hermione leave, since veelas were hardly seen without their mates.

"She's gone to the Weaselys." Draco explained not liking to have to speak about that family again

"Oh, this is good. Why aren't you with her?"

He sighed "…She asked to go…alone." He forced the last part out knowing now that he regretted his decision. He could see the silent excitement on Blaise face. He was having fun with this.

"What are you doing—" Draco tried to voice when a sudden gut ranching pain hit him. "Fuck!" he heard himself say before he dropped to his knees.

Blaise rushed over to his side pulling out his wand on his way there thinking someone had attacked his friend in his own home. He stood in front of Draco to block whatever attack was to come next, his eyes frantically darting in every direction, scanning every inch of the library for the intruder.

A few seconds passed and no other attack came. "Fuck!" he heard Draco screamed again. He turned to kneel by him.

"What's wrong?" He looked terrible. He was paler than usual and his eyes were bloodshot red. His eyebrows were knotted with beads of sweat quickly appearing around them. Blaise put a strong arm around him to help lift him up and back on the chair.

"She…Hermione…she's in pain." He said trying his best to annunciate the words.

"Where is she, Draco?" Blaise asked him. It looked as if he was slowly coming out of the worst of it.

Blaise gently pushed him back on the chair as Draco tried to stand. "You're in no condition to move right now."

"I've got to find her." He croaked, as every muscle in his body was tensed from the pain he'd suddenly experienced earlier.

"What do you mean? I thought you said she was at the Weasley's?" Blaise asked with worry. He was troubled seeing his friend in such pain and he felt inclined to do whatever he could to help.

"She has to be safe there, right?…Draco?"

He pushed himself away from the chair pushing Blaise out of the way. Hermione was just in such horrible pain. Who or what had caused it, he didn't know. Merlin, help him; he had to find her. She had to be okay. The pain from her had subdued slightly. He concentrated on her feelings, and there, she was angry, sad, guilty of something. No! He thought and he was running out of the library.

Blaise understanding that Hermione could be hurt, but Draco wasn't talking, different expressions of anger and pain flashed over his face. "Wait, Draco? Where are you going?" He yelled after his friend.

Blaise immediately took off after him; he was barely able to keep up with him. He was fast, when did he get so fast? He thought. "Draco! What is going on?" he asked breathlessly once he was able to reach him by the apparition point.

He will never forget the look Draco gave him at that moment. He looked pained, disturbed, and ready to kill at the same time. "She's left the country." That's all he said before he was apparating from that spot. Blaise wasn't going to let him leave like that; he took a hold of Draco's shoulder before he was completely gone.

* * *

Hermione had arrived at her parent's home after leaving the burrow. It was still intact though the people who once lived there were ambushed. She repaired the home to its original state. This was where she grew up, her childhood home. She had made a lot of memories from this place. She couldn't find in herself to sell it. This place, she held close to her heart; it would always be home to her, the only thing left of her parents.

She didn't want to think about what had occurred back there. Ron could've very well stabbed her in back because of the way his words hurt and took her by surprise.

The cemetery came into view and a depressing feeling washed over her. She found their headstones easily. As she stood there, the tears were now making their way down her cheeks. She had missed her parents. She fell to her knees, sobbing, letting the pain wash over her.

* * *

Draco appeared in what seemed to be a muggle part of Australia. He was facing a reasonably large muggle home. The path to the front door smelled like her. She must've been here, he thought.

"Draco, wait!" exclaimed Blaise. He was unaware that Blaise had arrived here with him. He turned to look at his friend and said "That was a stupid thing to do."

He sighed "You gave me no choice." He looked around and then "Where are we?"

"We're in Australia; she told me that where her parents had lived and they were also buried here when they were killed during the war." He explained.

"Is she hurt, then?"

"Yes" Draco answered feeling guilty for not being able to help his mate.

"She must've gone to see them, then." Blaise spoke up. "I'll stay here in case she comes back. You go ahead and look for her."

Draco stared at his friend and moment of understanding passed between them. He nodded his head as thank you.

* * *

He found her easily by just following her scent. She smelled slightly different, she's been smelling differently for the past couple of weeks and he hadn't been able to pinpoint what's cause the change.

He quietly approached her, being careful not to startle her. He was feeling a lot better compared to before. He saw dried tears on her cheeks and his heart broke. "Hermione…" he said letting out a breath he hadn't known he was holding.

She looked up clearly startled. "Draco?...what are you doing here?" He moved to settle himself next to her on the ground.

He smiled and took her in his arms, relieved that she was intact and alive. "I told you, I would always find you."

"I…" she tried, feeling obliged to explain.

"It's alright Hermione, I'm so sorry. I meant to be there." He said looking into her eyes and touching her to make sure everything was as is. "You gave me quiet a scare too."

When he was satisfied that she had not been harm physically, he asked "What happened?"

"I can't tell you." She answered not looking into his eyes.

"Hermione, please." He supplicated

She didn't want to talk about what happened. He would surely not take it well, she thought. "Promise me you won't do anything…rash; promise me you won't hurt him, now or ever."

Merlin, help him if he was hearing her correctly. Someone had hurt his mate, though not physically but emotionally. He wanted to rip the bastard throat out, he was seeing red already. He closed his eyes trying to keep his anger in check as he still held Hermione. He felt a hand on his cheeks, and he opened his eyes to see those large brown eyes staring back at him, they were pleading with him. Damn it all, he thought. If he couldn't hurt the bastard surely someone else would do it. He thought of a few people who may be potential bastard-who-had-the-audacity-to-hurt-his-Hermione killers, his father came to mind and then Blaise.

An apprehensive grin graced his lips. "I promise, love. I won't hurt him now or ever." He repeated

She looked him over, looking for any hint of mistrust and she found none. "Good, please don't interrupt until I finish." He hesitantly nodded. "After the dinner, Ron asked to speak me alone and he asked me out." She let out in one breath

She saw the anger flashed across his features when she said Ron. "I refused and explained to him that I was seeing you."

He nodded nudging her on to continue. "He got angry and said some things that were really hurtful."

When she wasn't continuing, he asked. "What did he say, Hermione?"

She looked defeated as she nonetheless squared her shoulders to say "he said, I was with you for either two reasons…for the sex or the money."

Why did he always have to make promises to this woman that he would only regret later? He wanted to kill the Weasley bastard. He had caused her the pain and the tears she modeled now. She shouldn't be crying because of what the mongrel said. He guessed she knew that he'd have a reaction like that if he knew who'd hurt her, but what she didn't know was that nobody could hurt her and get away with it. He thought of his farther and Blaise again.

She was holding her breath as she looked on his face. His eyes at first turn to the dark grey, he seemed at a battle with himself, his violent veela part wanting to surface and devour who had caused her the pain.

"I'm sorry Hermione." She heard him say. Why was he sorry, she didn't know.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you, I should've let you go alone. It's entirely my fault." He explained more to himself than to her.

"You won't hurt him, right?"

"He hurt you Hermione; he deserves pain as well to be inflicted on him. It's taking a lot of self control right now to not go rip his head off his shoulders. You shouldn't be so forgiving."

"You shouldn't be so ready to kill." She retorted

"I'm keeping my promise, aren't I? I haven't left you to go have a piece of his heart." He answered at the same time keeping his anger at bay from her. He did make the promise so he was going to keep it even if it pained him to so.

"Yes, you are." She sighed

"Where was Saint Potter during this, Ron Weasley's tamer?" he asked forcefully. At least someone should've been there to help her.

"He was there too. His reaction wasn't the same as Ron's when I told him about you. He was actually trying to help me against Ron's wishes." She explained.

"Queer."

The sound of her laughter brought him back the peace he needed. She was laughing, at him, with him, he didn't care, a genuine laugh. "Queer?" she asked

"Harry isn't gay." She explained laughing some more.

Her laugher sounded like music to his ears and he now understood what made her so happy. "I meant Queer, as in unusual or weird."

"Ohh, what an odd way to say it." She said her laughter pacifying.

Hearing her laugh like that brought his heart happiness, knowing he was the cause of it made him even happier.

It had totally escaped him of where he was. He turned slightly to read the engraving on the headstones. "Care to introduce me?"

"Oh" she said taken aback by Draco interests in her parents. "Well, mum, dad…" she took Draco's hand and held it in front of her and placed it on her lap. "This is Draco Malfoy, I think you guys might know him by name only." She gave him a crooked smile. "Um…we're sort of dating now. He's so much nicer to me now too." She whispered latter thinking he didn't hear it

He was smiling and very mused with the way she was reacting and her choice of words to explain their situation to her parents. "Please to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Granger." He smiled looking at the headstones. "Thank you for everything." He added.

She looked at him with a questionable expression on her face. "You never met my parents; they haven't done anything for you."

"Indeed, Hermione." He said placing his hand around her middle and a smile forming at his lips. "You're everything."

She smiled at him with pure joy in her eyes. She admitted that she was very happy of how Draco dealt with her parents. She was grateful for his thoughtfulness. "Thank you, Draco."

He smiled back at her all the same content to be where he was and who he was with. He groaned suddenly remembering that he had left Blaise at her parent's home. "We should head back, Blaise came here with me and I left him at your parent's home." He explained.

"Blaise Zabini? Is in muggle Australia as well?" She asked

"Yeah, I felt your pain and it was the most heart wrenching pain I've ever felt in my life, to say the least. He followed me here when I felt you were in Australia."

"Ohh, he must be worried now. How long has he been there?" She asked with concern.

"It's okay, love. I'm sure he's al right." She seemed satisfied with his answer for now. Leave it to her to be worried about someone else when she had her own pain to deal with.

He tightened his hold on her and as he felt her under his hand, he sensed a slight difference in her heartbeat. He listened closely, isolating other noises including Hermione's own heartbeat. There, he thought, a second heartbeat, faint but still there.

Shit! He thought. The veela in him was rejoicing and wanted to rejoice with his mate in more of the acts of mating while his human side was also ecstatic but scared of this new revelation. He was scared specifically for how Hermione would take this.

"Are you okay?" He heard him asked.

Did he say "shit" out loud? He hadn't heard himself spoke. "Yes, I'm alright." He said masking the nervousness and the excitement from his voice. That explained her scent being slightly different. She was carrying his child. He repeated in his head, his heart swelling with pride and excitement.

* * *

A/N: I am trying to go back and edit some of the previous chapters. I just want to fix some of the mistakes on there.

I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8, just as I have enjoyed writing it. Happy Review!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Somewhere over the rainbow…the dreams I dare to dream really do come true…Someday I'll wish upon a star for Draco

"Oh good," Blaise said when he saw Hermione and Draco coming his way. "You had me worried, there." He said more to Draco than Hermione

He watched Draco's face and it was like watching a replay of what happened that caused Hermione to be hurt. He knew someone was going to get hurt. No one hurt a Malfoy and got away with it. He would definitely help pound the bastard's head in. Make him think a thousand times before even considering stepping in the same room as Hermione.

He looked over to Hermione who was fastened to Draco's side. She seemed to not care about the way he had his hold on her. He hadn't seen her in several months. Her beauty was something girls sought for but could never attain. You'd have to be born with this kind of tanned skin, large brown eyes, and golden brown ringlets of hair falling flawlessly onto her back. Draco had his reasons after all to lock such a beauty away. She was even more beautiful than he remembered from Hogwarts. Watching them, he couldn't help but notice the contrast between them. They were a pair of opposites, hence the attraction, he thought. "Ms. Granger, how do you do?" He asked taking Hermione's left hand to his lips.

He could feel Draco watching him from the corner of his eyes. It was so easy to undo his usual cold, calm surely fixed exterior.

"And she blushes!" Blaise said as he watched Hermione with Draco glaring at him.

"You have a beautiful home." He commented looking over to the house again. "The gardens I noticed were something close to divine."

"Thank you Zabini—"

"Please, we'll have none of that formality stuff. You're family now."

Why did everyone keep saying that, as far as she knew she wasn't married to Draco Malfoy, she thought.

"It's Blaise to you." He said with a crooked charming smile forming at his lips.

Watching the two was unnerving for Draco. Blaise was his friend and he was having too much fun with this. He noticed the light glee and charming smile he was directing at his Hermione. Though he was a friend, therefore not a foe, he still wouldn't hesitate to make an exception in his case, especially if he kept up this charming persona towards his woman. He looked over at Hermione and surely again, if that was even possible, she was blushing to her neck now. He heard himself growl as he tightened his hold on her.

"Blaise," she said and Draco felt more pangs of jealousy as the name was easily sounded out from her lips.

"I think she can call you Zabini." He said glaring at his friend. "Love, call him Zabini." He asked speaking with his lips close to Hermione's ear. She shivered under the touch of his lips and Draco smirked at Blaise.

Blaise laughed clearly amused by Draco's reaction.

"Thank you, the gardens belonged to my mum. It was a hobby of hers. In her memory, I try to keep it as she left it.

"You've done a wonderful job."

"It's something I, too, enjoy now." She responded

"It's beautiful, Hermione." Draco also noted. She enjoyed gardening, one more thing to dote her with, he thought. He would take no for an answer, she'd have to accept his gifts. She's been refusing anything he gave her. She had to understand that he and his veela were only here to make her happy and she more than deserved gifts.

"Thank you."

"My farther will want to know what's happened. Blaise let's go."

"Do we have to?" Blaise asked sounding like a child clearly wanting to explore more of muggle Australia.

* * *

"Oh, Draco, I was so worried." Mrs. Malfoy said as she gracefully made her way to her son. She checked him over. "And, oh, Hermione, dear,…" As she looked down at Hermione in Draco's arm a sharp gasp escaped Narcissa's mouth thinking the worse had happened.

"Mother, it's alright. Hermione's okay; she's just tired." Draco reassured slightly rearranging Hermione's sleeping form in his arms.

Narcissa took the liberty to call forth Lunie. "You called Lunie, Lady Malfoy?" the elf answered as he appeared with a pop into the room.

"Yes, take Ms. Granger to her bedroom."

"Mother, that won't be necessary, I'll take her up myself." Draco explained. "Where is father?"

"Oh, he's preoccupied with the Minister of Magic." She answered

"What? Kingsley Shacklebolt is here?" on a Sunday? He thought silently.

"Yes, he wanted to have a word with your father about the upcoming ball. It's the first one we'll have since the war." His mom explained.

He had forgotten about the Malfoy ball during this time of the year. They hadn't made an effort to form one in a very long time. There simply was no reason to celebrate. He supposed there was reason enough to celebrate now with the fall of Voldemort and the end of a war.

"Wait, Draco, what happened, out there with you today? I felt the ward changed when you left and you've been gone quite a long time." She asked with worry

"It's been a long day, mother. I'll explain later for right now I've got to put her to bed." He said as he took to leave the room. He looked down at Hermione again liking the feel of her in his arms. She was sleeping soundlessly in his arms. She had fallen asleep after a long afternoon with Blaise and him. As it turned out, Blaise had thing for muggle apparatuses. He's exhausted his mate this afternoon. It was like watching a kid explore a new environment. He wanted to know what everything was, and what they did.

Hermione, of course was encouraging his raging interest in the muggle things, cause she too, thought it was fascinating and relieving that Blaise had taken well to her world. He had to admit it himself; he too, had fun exploring such things as a camera and cell phone. What he enjoyed the most was the automobiles. It was nothing like a broom for the obvious fact that you weren't flying but it was just as much as exhilarant as flying. He knew Hermione didn't like flying but she was more than willing to ride in a car with him.

It brought a smile to himself of how shocked she was when she learned that he could drive. She had been more surprised when they entered a muggle vehicle sales store. She explained how it was a Rolls Royce store. Her exacts words were "Only royalty or the wealthiest of wealthiest can afford any of these vehicles." She had explained.

He'd brought himself a Rolls Royce, he wanted it the car just because she thought he couldn't attain it. He supposed he did it more for her than himself. Maybe, it was his male pride that was hurt and wanted to gloat a little bit, but he simply had to buy the car and he did. It truly was a far above average vehicle.

He should really have a talk with his father about maybe incorporating some of muggle technologies to the companies or buying some of the stocks in some of the top muggle companies. It would surely be good investments. Malfoy enterprises would certainly benefit in these investments in the long run.

He hadn't noticed when he reached her bedroom door; he's been so lost in his thoughts. He gently kicked the door open. He walked to the bed to place her on it. He took a moment to really look at her as she slept there. She looked peaceful, her nose twitched slightly, and he smiled at that action.

He ran his finger over her jaw line, careful to not put too much weight. She shivered under his touch and he smiled. She was affected by him, by his touch just as he was affected by her touch. He ached to repeat the act of bonding with her again. He missed the feel of her, the taste of her.

She shivered again, but this time it was a reaction to the soft breeze coming through the balcony doors. He got up to go close the doors, the bed rising from the lack of his weight on the side.

"Draco"

He stopped in his tracks at the sound of his name from her. He turned to see her still sleeping. He quickly closed the doors and drew the curtains. He went back taking his spot by her side on the bed, pulling the covers up to her waist.

Was she dreaming about him? He thought. He wished it so. He placed a hand on her stomach remembering what had taken root in there. She had to be okay with this, he thought. It was as much his as it was hers. Though, she didn't love him and may not like the idea of being pregnant with his child right now but she would eventually be okay, he thought for he would keep fighting for her love. He couldn't survive without it. He couldn't survive without _them_. He mutely repeated, smiling at the thought of a life with _them_. He wanted it so much, he craved it.

She fidgeted under his touch. "No." she whispered. "No, please don't, I'll do anything, anything you ask." She pleaded in her sleep fidgeting some more on the bed, the sheet becoming tangled around her legs.

He studied her face and he concluded that she was having a nightmare. "Shh," he soothed "Hermione, you're okay. You're safe; I'm here." He soothed some more, gently cupping her cheek lightly.

She relaxed under his touch, her brows unknotting and her features returning to their peaceful slumber expression. He didn't want to leave her alone but he had to. It was still early; he had work to complete for tomorrow. He's been learning the ropes of Malfoy enterprises at a fairly early age, but he wasn't near done with his learning for him to take over. If he didn't finish his assignments tonight, he'd have his assistant executive directors down his back in the morning. They would surely make in work late but he couldn't have that. He had his Hermione to return to, he wasn't going to let his employees keep him away from her.

He bent down to leave a feather light kiss on Hermione's forehead. "Sleep tight, Hermione." He sighed. "Good night, young one." He added also bending to leave a chaste kiss on her abdomen.

* * *

"Morning to you too, Blaise. What brings you to Malfoy Enterprise?" Draco asked as Blaise bursted into his office.

"What's got your panties in a twist?"

"Nothing, I'm just tired." He sighed knowing well it wasn't nothing as did Blaise

"Draco,…"

"Alright, don't get _your_ panties in a twist?"

"Is She okay? Blaise asked searching for the cause of his friend's problem

"I don't know." He sighed again. He has been doing that a lot lately. Maybe it was because he always felt helpless when it came to Hermione.

"What's happened to her?"

"I don't know. She hasn't been sleeping well at all these past few days. And I'm worried about her with the baby on the way, it can't be good for her health."

"Wait a minute, what?"

"What?" Draco asked

"Did you say baby?"

Fuck, he thought. He hadn't had a chance to tell Blaise. He turned to face him. The damage was done, he thought.

"Yes, baby." He repeated.

"You knocked up Granger!" Blaise bellowed dropping himself on one of the chairs in front of Draco's desk.

"Please, lower your voice. And I didn't knock up Granger, as you elegantly put it."

"How else would you have me put it?" He said laughing some more

"Blaise, she's carrying my child, that's that."

"What does she think about you knocking her up?"

He knew that question was bound to come. He didn't answer it.

"She doesn't know yet…?" He asked.

"Your insightfulness will get in trouble someday." He told Blaise "And yeah she doesn't know, _yet_, I only know because my senses have gotten sharper and I felt she was carrying my child."

"Well, I hate to damper your mood some more, but" he said as he slapped down the Daily Prophet on the desk. "You won't like today's news."

Draco grabbed the paper off the table to see in big bold letters on the front page. "HERMIONE, WAR HEROINE, IN YOUNG MALFOY'S LAIR? by Rita Skeeter." Damn it! He thought, another person he had to deal with. The anger was seeping out of him. He had to calm down, getting angry like that won't help. He had to contemplate a way to remedy the situation. Rita Skeeter was bound to come after her eventually he thought; it was just a matter a time. As he was familiar with the territory of the Malfoy name and the fame that came with it, Hermione wasn't.

He quickly scanned the article and stopped to frown at the part "A close friend of the heroine has confirmed that she is indeed seeing Malfoy. The source explained that Ms. Granger may have entered a relationship with the young Malfoy for the wrong reasons. What other wrong reasons are out there, folks? If you've guessed sex and money then BINGO!"

"Damn it!" he said angrily as he threw the paper across the room. Has she seen this? He asked himself.

His secretary quickly walked in his office after knocking so low on the door. She was gathering the pages of the Daily Prophet he'd just thrown across the east wall of his office. He noticed Blaise checking her out. Somethings never changed, he thought.

He turned to look at Blaise and said "I'm going to need your help."

"What are you thinking?" Blaise asked the delightful glee coming to his eyes with a sinning smile at his lips as he matched Draco's expression.

* * *

A/N: I want to say thank you to BananaManiaBubblegum. Your review made my day! Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, has reviewed, added the story to story alert and favorites. I am extremely grateful for your support. As a thank you, here is an early update!

I don't know when I'll post the next chapter, but I will do my best to post it soon! Should be within this week. It's been a crazy start of the week; it poured today and it hailed! In August!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: These MALFOY MEN do not belong to me.

Rita Skeeter was known for her predatory appeal when it came down to publishing a good, eye catching story. She did and has done things in the past she wasn't proud of, for anything and everything was an exception for a story, especially if such a story caught her eye. Her instinct in that area was her greatest strength.

Her recent break was due to the information she had uncovered on Ms. Hermione Granger, the war heroine herself. She couldn't have been more pleased with the turn of events. To think, Ronald Weasley, a war hero, as well as Ms. Granger's close friend, was the one to give Rita the information she craved to complete her story.

She just knew something was up with the Malfoys ever since she learned of Lady Malfoy and Ms. Granger's shopping outing. That was about a month ago and her search for answers had begun since then. It wasn't as difficult, she found, once she got an unexpected letter from Mr. Weasley. Was she surprised of his unanticipated need to reveal everything about his friend, Ms. Granger? No, of course not. This job came with a territory, especially with herself. Rita had a reputation of being ruthless in her search for answers. She knew very well she'd more than exaggerated the truth in her articles for as long as the paper was selling, no one would dare question her sources.

Again, to say she was surprised at Mr. Weasley's attempt at ruining his friend's public image, no, she certainly wasn't. Expect the unexpected, always, especially in this field. She did wonder why he was ready to do such a thing. She hadn't questioned his reasons. Her focus was on the goal. Though he initiated contact, she still had to stroke the information out of him. After their little encounter, she sensed a little love triangle.

Be as it may, she couldn't fathom the current letter she held. No, not from Mr. Weasley. She was done with the likes of him, after she got what she wanted, without fail. What she couldn't fathom was the invitation from Lucius Malfoy to have her presence at Malfoy manor.

She has yet to step foot in the same room as the man. She couldn't help but to think what he wanted to speak to her about. The feeling of giddiness and a prideful feeling of being privileged was an understatement, as she felt now. Surely, he would've wanted to comment on his role during the war. Word has it, as it was a fact, that Lucius was tried and found innocent of all crimes alleged against him. This could very well be her big break, meeting with Lord Malfoy, the wealthiest and probably the most notorious lords of all Europe.

She had worn her best outfit for the meeting. She took a minute to arrange the green suit on her and her glasses on the tip of her nose. Naturally, no one kept Lord Malfoy waiting and that's exactly why she had arrived a half hour early. Sitting in one of the sitting rooms on the second floor at Malfoy manor was another detail she couldn't overlook about her invitation to such a home. The room was decorated to a prime elegant, classic and wealthy decorum, she noticed. She'd expected nothing less from this kind of family and their home.

She was startled when she heard a pop into the room. She turned to see a house elf with a crooked ear, and a clean pillowcase, she noted, as his clothing. She didn't expect for the Malfoys to be so...generous to their servants.

"The master will see you now, Miss Skeeter." the elf addressed her as he took to leave and guide the way.

* * *

Torture was not uncommon for enemies of the Malfoys. It was a thing that was practiced throughout many generations of the Malfoy line. They've used many forms of it in the past. The dungeons that have been speculated to exist in the manor did in fact exist, Draco thought as he and his father awaited their guest. The idea of locking Ms. Rita Skeeter in the dungeons while slowly torturing her by a series of spells did not wonder far from his mind. As it was, they were currently polishing their image in the public eye. It wouldn't do to try that form of torture on her, he sighed a feeling dissatisfaction washing over him.

A knock on the door was heard and in Rita Skeeter walked following his father's personal house elf. She looked the same as he remembered from Hogwarts, round, on the short side, with curly brown short hair. Her suit was green, he observed. Albeit, he himself was prone to the color but whom in their right mind would were such a hideous green as clothing? Exhibit A was currently standing in his father's office. She looked nervous. Good, he thought.

She had on small blue heels to make her outfit a more hideous thing to look at. The ends of her clothing had some frivolous fur as the trim. It looked as if she had killed a bird to make this out into what it was now.

She was speaking "Lord Malfoy, and young Lord Malfoy. It is certainly a great pleasure to be invited into your home, as well as an honor." She greeted in a honey sweet tone that reminded him of Ms. Dolores Umbridge.

Lucius was seating in behind the desk, while Draco was standing right behind his father to his right. It was as if walking into a king's court yard with the prince by his side. They were giving off intimidating energy as they looked very calm and fixed. Their faces were expressionless.

"Sit down, Ms. Skeeter." Lucius commanded.

She obeyed moving quickly with a few rushed short steps to the closest chair at the same time the farthest chair from the desk.

Draco was looking onto the scene with silent muse. There was the woman, who in addition, had greatly distressed his mate. She had already been hurt by Weasley, but to have those lies publicizes like the truth was deplorable. Hermione had seen the paper, and again he couldn't protect her from that. She didn't take it well. Weasley had added to her pain with the help of this story hungry woman. He'd told her that he would take care of it and he would, his words to her, he would always keep.

Rita conjured up her quill and notepad readying to keep notes on what Lucius had to speak about.

"Ms. Skeeter, we'll have none of that now." Lucius declared as he looked over the quill and paper floating by her head.

"Oh, forgive me. It's just that I have to keep notes on what our conversation will entail." She explained.

"I assure you there will be no need for the recorder." Lucius said standing up. "What I'm about to tell you, you'll surely remember." He revealed, his eyes looking triumphant already.

She didn't make any other arguments. She conjured away the quill and paper and waited for Lucius to continue.

"As most of us all know by now, you've been with the Daily Prophet for a long time. You've gained a lot of fame over the years due to your perilous ways as a seeker of information." He paused moving around the desk to go stand in front.

"I must say, you've done quite well for yourself. Haven't you?"

She hesitantly nodded as Draco's expressionless face turned into a smirk at his mouth.

"Yes, I've done okay." She responded tentatively when Lucius wasn't continuing.

"Ms. Skeeter, the subject of my family has been an adamant part of the news for generations." He said as he took the latest issue of the Daily prophet flipping through the pages. "Did you know that the Daily prophet has been around for as long as history goes in this world?"

"No, Lord Malfoy, I didn't know such a thing. That's quite far in history." She answered nodding.

"Maybe, you'll confirm this to be true that the Malfoy line goes as far back?"

"Yes, I do. The Malfoy generations do go back as far." She responded slightly fidgeting on the chair under Lucius and his son's gaze.

He placed the current Daily Prophet down and turned to pick up a slightly older issue.

She immediately took noticed of the front page where it was in big bold letters "HERMIONE GRANGER, WAR HEROINE, IN YOUNG MALFOY'S LAIR?"

"This here is a recent copy of the Daily Prophet and I noticed that you made the front page, I'm sure with a little bit of help, as I'm well sure that's another story." Lucius explained still keeping his calm, cold exterior.

She fidgeted some more on the chair as Lucius continued. "This here article has also caused my family some distress."

"Surely Lord Malfoy, you understand the story was about Ms. Hermione Granger and was not directed to hurt your son or your family." She explained standing up and taking a few tentative steps to the desk.

"I meant what I said Ms. Skeeter, your article, where you've more than stretch the truth and you have also more than exaggerated—"

"I've done nothing of the sort. My sources are proof of the truth and I stand by my work."

Lucius upper lip twitched in annoyance as he placed a hand on his wand. "I do not tolerate people cutting me off when I try to speak, Ms. Skeeter." Lucius said menacingly pausing to let his message launder over her.

"Ms. Granger _is_ part of this family and you shall not write about _this_ family in such a negative manner, ever again." Lucius continued.

"With all due respect Lord Malfoy, I will write what will sell and frankly what I please. You have no right." She retorted

"I caution you to choose your next words wisely. You will do as I say and that's the end of it." Lucius spoke up as Draco's smirk finally turned into a sly smile.

"No, I will not. You may think that you have power and the money to buy your way out of anything but it won't get you what you want from me." She said angrily

Lucius took a breath, calming himself down, and loosening his fingers on his wand. "Ms. Skeeter, as your employer, you will do as I have instructed." Lucius warned and moved to take his sit back behind the desk.

Draco thought she quite resembled a buffoon at the moment. Her mouth was opening and closing in aghast and she was blinking more often than before. He supposed that would do to satisfy his need to torture.

"My employer?" she yelped

Draco elected to speak, moving to replace his father's place in the front. "Yes, your employer. As you've said, we do have a knack for buying our way out of things. Due to my family's business ventures in the past, we've come to own most of the Daily Prophet." He explained making sure to absorb every one of her reactions to his words.

"The paper is owned by the Ministry of Magic!" she countered

"I assure you, the Dailey Prophet hasn't been own by the Ministry of Magic for quite some time now. This news hadn't been made public. Consider this your latest scoop, so to speak."

He was more than satisfied now to see her become such a mess in his father's office. He and Blaise, after some research, had confirmed that his father was well on the brink of owning the Daily Prophet. It was an investment made by his long great grandfather around the beginning of the paper. Over the years, they've slowly become the largest investor in the Prophet.

He should really start paying attention in these corporate meetings. Blaise was the one to point out once he found the information as well, that he was practically the owner of the Prophet. His father had confirmed it and he was more than willing to help with the Skeeter problem once he found out about the article. He and his father had sacrificed way too much to get where they were. It simply wouldn't do to have one dishonorable journalist ruin it all for them.

"The house elf will see you out; good day Ms. Skeeter. He said turning to move to his original place. I trust that you'll bind to the instructions given today." he continued.

He knew he could hurt if he wanted to. "Accidents do happen more often than wanted." He added

"Are you threatening me?" she spoke in a low whispering tone.

"No, not threatening. I'm only informing you of what _could_ happen."

Feeling defeated, Rita turned to stomp out of the room. In her haste to leave, she bumped into Hermione, startling her.

"Oh, excuse me." Hermione apologized. "I didn't see you...Rita Skeeter?"

"Hermione Granger. You are in Malfoy's Lair, after all." She said in very disgusted tone of voice.

Draco immediately became aware of the situation outside the office and took to leave.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't speak to her in that tone of voice." Draco warned grabbing a hold of Rita's arm

"It's alright, Draco." She sensed his anger slowly surfacing

"On a first name basis, are we now?" Rita asked furtively

"No, it isn't alright." He responded angrily, his fingers pressing on her arm.

"Son,…" Lucius said placing a calming hand on the hand Draco had on Rita."Ms. Skeeter was just leaving, weren't you?" Lucius explained fearing for the worse as Draco's instincts were to protect his mate.

Rita pulled her arm out of Draco's hold and continued to stomp away while the house elf followed.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked taking her in his arms

"I…I was trying to escape your mother."

"What?" he asked laughing at her explanation.

"I refuse to tr yon another dress. She's had me try on so many already." She complained.

"Cissa can get carried away preparing for a ball like that. I'll speak to her, Ms. Granger."

"Thank you, Lucius."

"How did you sleep last night, love?" Draco asked taking her chin in his hand

"I didn't."

"Nightmares again?" He asked and she nodded.

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, love. I promise I won't try anything and I only want the best for you."

* * *

A/N: OH MY! more than 100 reviews! You guys are the best! Thank you so much everyone for sticking with this story!

You've all made me so happy :D! Happy Review!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Draco Malfoy will never be mine, will he now?

He'd have to ask his mother to help ease his thought or idea on Hermione. He hoped she would take well to it for his own sake. Draco couldn't stand hearing her cry out in her sleep, tossing and turning every night. She looked so exhausted nowadays. Though, in his eyes she would always be a wonder of beauty, however, lately he had noticed her color change to a paler shade and some slight droop under her eyes were developing day by day.

He was ready to ask her but he didn't want to push the idea on her, even though, he deemed it necessary. He thought better of it or thought it better if his mother was the one to relay such a sensitive subject to her. He's got St. Potter to thank for the interruption for he was about to speak his mind to her at that moment.

* * *

The house elf arrived to advise her of a visitor right after practically running into Rita Skeeter. She was never particular fond of this woman for she had a history of publishing dishonest work. Her latest escapades were quite hurtful and to have learned that Ron was an accomplice was even more painful.

"Me lady." the elf repeated, "Mr. Potter is waiting in the green sitting room." The house elf said as she turned to leave.

"Thank you..." Hermione realized that she didn't recognize this house elf. This was probably because she was on the west side of Manor, occupied by Draco's parents.

"It's Cally." Draco answered her thought.

She turned to face him, "What did you want to ask me?"

He looked troubled as if at war with himself, "It can wait, Hermione." Then he smiled to reassure her.

"Okay..." She replied, she was affected by that smile. He never used to smile that often if ever. So, it's only natural to find a smile on him attractive now, she thought.

"St. Potter is waiting, let's go see what he wants." he said pulling her to his side. She didn't question why Draco of all people wanted to meet with Harry but did wonder about it.

"Why was Rita Skeeter here, at the manor?" Hermione asked realizing that she wanted to know after running into the woman.

"My father and I had a business meeting with her." When she didn't look convinced, he added, "We set up some limits to her journalism ventures, especially when it comes to this family."

"Oh, I can't imagine Rita Skeeter considering any limits." She rationalized.

"Dont worry, love, she won't be hurting you ever again." He responded with a heavy sigh. "I am trully sorry for everything, Hermione. I'm sorry for not being able to protect you. I'm sorry for all the hurt and pain you've had to go through. I'm sorry for not having been the man you've wanted." He explained hugging her form as if she would disappear if he were to let go.

He pulled back slightly and rested his forehead on her forehead as he let out yet another sigh.

In a spend of a few seconds, she felt a flood gate of emotions opened. Hermione felt every emotion he was expressing and wasn't expressing at that moment. Draco was feeling hurt, sad and guilty. He felt responsible for everything she's had to endure. He was tortured because of her. Draco was in pain because of her. She's been so focus on herself, learning to cope with being someone's mate that she hadn't realized or even cared to take notice of how this was affecting him. Behind all these emotions, she felt the unconditional, unyielding, and obsessional love he felt for her, and no one else but her. But below that, she sensed another feeling, and it was loneliness. Draco Malfoy was lonely. He was suffering from loneliness because of her, she repeated wordlessly.

She gasped lightly after coming out the emotional ride he unknowingly took her to. He had been withholding himself from her because he didn't want to hurt her but in the end he was getting hurt himself. She lifted her head up to really look at him, getting lost in his gray irises. "Draco, I'm sorry." She conveyed genuinely as she lifted herself up in order to stand on the tip of her toes. Their faces mere inches apart. She wanted to take away some of the hurt if not all of it. This was the only way she knew how to help him. She knew she'd be the only one able to do so.

In a barely audible tone, he let out her name as with one breath, "Hermione...?" His breath was intoxicating. Her toes were shaking, okay maybe it was her legs, she wasn't sure. He had said her name while trying desperately to mask the huskiness from his voice.

"Hm?" She heard herself respond. She heard him take a harsh breath in. He wasn't moving. He hadn't move one muscle since she's had the courage to lift herself up towards those enticing lips. And it seems like her legs were going to give out, as if on cue, he gently wrapped each of his arms around her waist and brought his head lower.

"You don't have to be sorry for anything." He rationalized, "if anything, I am the one who is sorry." She closed her eyes, feeling the support he was providing her. She didn't know how long she had been standing like that, maybe too long. His arms were warm and made her skin burn. She was fully clothed and his wicked hands had such an effect. She began to feel that familiar lust from both herself and him.

She was wondering what it would be like to kiss those lips again. The last time he kissed her was during the bonding, and that seemed like an eternity ago. She wanted to feel them against hers once more.

She got even closer if that was possible and opened her eyes. "Hermione...?" She barely heard him this time. She knew it was more of a question. He wanted to know whether she truly wanted to do this as he stood still neither closing the distance between them nor increasing it.

Well, then it was up to her. She felt that he was torn between moving away or forward. Merlin, at this very point she wanted him to move forward. Instead she moved forward with one thrust of her full frame.

Merlin, his lips were hot and soft. She felt everything from him about her to her core. This kiss was different somehow. She felt that he wasn't moving, Merlin, how much permission did he need to kiss her.

* * *

Oh Merlin, help me, she was kissing me, Draco thought. Draco was not sure if she really wanted to do this but as she pressed those sweet lips against his and the feelings that came along with it told him she did indeed want to do this. His body still wasn't moving. Then she reached up to cup his face, his arousal intensified if that was possible. Her warms hands around his face pulling him closer got him to finally move. In one swoop of movements, he tightened his hold on her petit waist and was devouring her lips, maybe her face. Her scent was everywhere around him and he wanted to be engulfed in her like a cocoon.

She smiled through the kiss as she weaved her delicate fingers through his hair and he took that as an opportunity to dive into her sweet mouth. He was awarded with a moan. She tasted just like he remembered from their bonding night, strawberry and vanilla. Merlin, he loved strawberry and vanilla. Her tongue formed, shaped, danced, and moved around his. And he returned all the movements with the same plea if not more. He was awarded with even more sweet sounds from her.

He knew that she would need to come up for air anytime soon now. Fuck breathing, he needed her like this, her willing and giving under him. He was going to take and give it all right back to her. He somehow convinced himself that he didn't have to let go for air. She was his air for he couldn't survive without this woman in his arms.

She slowly started to pull away as she took in small gasp of air. He had to let go. He showered her flushed cheeks, her chin, her forehead with kisses, and finally her two hands.

When he looked into her eyes, they were a darker shade of brown. When she looked up at him earlier, that dark shade of brown circumferenced by those long, dark eyelashes, nearly had him undone. This moment was an understatement to the previous one.

She was blushing and her lips look fuller than before. Wow, he did devour her like a parched man. He traced them with one shaking thumb. She slightly moved those lips toward his thumb, lightly kissing it. That felt too good and his imagination was working overtime now. The movement was barely noticeable and she looked up at him with such an innocent expression. Did she not know how she was affecting him by the lightest touches? And how could one woman who's had her virginity thoroughly devoured by him look so innocent? He thought? He had to tread lightly for his body, his veela, his soul was demanding more of her.

"Hermione..." He half pleaded.

"Hm...Draco?" Merlin, did she have to sound like that.

"St. Potter is still waiting" he told her seeking a distraction.

"He has been waiting, he can wait a little longer" she replied with a devilish, sexy smile. "Say, did _that_ fulfill our agreement from the library?" She asked in that same tone.

It should be a sin to look sexy and as innocent as she did now, he thought. He was speechless, lost in the way she felt against him for a couple of moments. He thought that he would carry a hard on for this woman everyday for the rest of his existence.

"_That_ more than fulfilled our agreement, cara." He responded, running one hand through her hair reveling in how soft it was to the touch. He wanted to so do it again, kiss her again until they were dizzy from the lack of oxygen.

This thought was short lived because his parents had just popped out of nowhere. She moved away from him so quickly that he wasn't ready to feel the lack of her weight. He managed to keep on hand around her waist. She was now standing slightly in front of him. Thank Merlin for that because he was still sporting an erection so large that he was ready to burst. How long had they themselves and his parents been standing there, he didn't know. They had gotten lost in each other. That's how he always wanted it.

He gave her a side glance and she was blushing even harsher now.

"Draco Abraxas Malfoy!" His mom directed at him. "We raised you better than that! And the way you were looking at her as if you want to eat her alive right here in this very hallway is no way proper manner."

"Mother-"

"I'm sorry, Narcissa. It's my fault." Hermione replied before he could fully do so.

"No, it isn't her fault." He reciprocated

"I know it isn't so, dear." Narcissa replied. Draco looked at his father half pleading to help him.

"Cissa dear, Ms. Granger and Draco were just enjoying their time together." Lucius tried to soothe his wife's wrath on their son.

"Not in the hallway, Draco. She should be treated better than that." Narcissa added. " And Harry Potter is still waiting for you Hermione."

"I will go to him now." Hermione replied as Lucius took his leave with Narcissa, disappearing through another hallway.

"That was so embarrassing." Hermione sighed with relief.

He bent down and kissed her cheek. "It's okay, pet. My parents are more than understanding. Mother wasn't condoning our actions. She just preferred a different setting." he explained smiling a toothy smile at her. And she chuckled.

This was probably a good time to ask her what he set out to ask her since they had found themselves in this hallway. He found renewed courage to share his thought with her after that kiss which had flared hope for within him.

He took her hands to lead her towards the green sitting room. He supposed Potter waited long enough. When they reach the long dark wood double doors, he stopped them.

"Hermione wait..." She stopped waiting for him to continue.

"About earlier, I did have something to ask you." He paused. "These past few nights, or even longer than that you haven't been sleeping well. I know about the nightmares, Hermione."

"Yeah..." She sighed. "I'm sure it'll pass." She tried to reassure him.

"No, cara. I have a suggestion. I want you to try sleeping in the same room as me, as in sleep together because I believe our bond can cease these nightmares." He finished and awaited her reaction. When she didn't say anything after a few moments, He added, "My father confirmed it that sleeping together, and I mean just sleep, may help you get some rest." He added squeezing her hand slightly to reassure her that he was true to his words.

She pulled her hand out of the grip he had on it and walked towards the double door. She pushed it open as she stepped forward. She turned her head, her golden brown ringlets falling away from her face as she finally replied with one simple word "Yes."

Then she was inside the green sitting room, St. Potter running over to her to hug her. They were both smiling and happy to see each other. She said "yes," he repeated in his head. He was happy; she'd finally get some sleep. He was looking forward to sleeping in the same bed as her. He long to hold her, hold _them both_ and know they were safe and sound with him.

He heard her giggle while Potter still held her in a hug. That did it for him. He was in the room within a few dashes. Potter was holding onto his woman way too long.

He walked in giving off the familial intimidating energy of a Malfoy and directed his gaze at Harry Potter.

"Potter." He said nodding once as he took Hermione's hand and slightly pulled her out of the hug. She came willingly settling by his side where he placed a firm hold around her lower waist.

"Malfoy." He greeted back un-phased by his actions towards Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Good news! I'm not dead...yet. I am truly sorry for not updating this story. It has been such a long time. Once again, I ask for your forgiveness.

Thank you everyone for being so patient and also for sticking with this tale. I have been really busy: School took over my life.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: "My Dearest Draco, I will wait for you for as long as it takes." -lenny12

"Hermione, you look great…" Potter addressed her and took a moment to look at her over. "I was worried..." he finished sighing, a mixture of relief and guilt passed over his features. Draco turned to glance at Hermione seeking her reaction for he too was worried about her since that day occurred.

She smiled and both men sighed in relief. "I'm okay, Harry. Thanks for asking. How's Ginny?"

"I'm glad you're okay. Ginny is alright. Hermione…I'm really sorry about everything Ron did to you. His anger is getting the best of him these days." He painstakingly explained offering her a genuine smile as Draco tightened his hold on her lower waist for assurance.

"I know Harry and it's fine. Honestly, I'm okay. It's really good seeing you again." She responded with a toothy smile as she unconsciously leaned into Draco's side which both men took notice of it but each had a different reaction. One welcomed the weight change and the other analyzed it.

The smile she provided seemed to satisfy Potter because he finally directed his scrutinizing gaze at Draco then back at Hermione. She looked back at him with a pleading look then contentment. Draco looked onto the scene feeling like an outcast. It's as if she and Potter were communicating wordlessly and that was a little too intimate for him.

"Potter, if that's all, I trust you can find your way out." Draco spoke up stepping in front of Hermione and effectively breaking their silent conversation.

He knew this was for sure jealousy. He would admit it: Jealous of his mate's relationship with the war hero. She felt that feeling from him...she must've because she placed a reassuring hand on his arm as she moved closer to him. That act along had him unwillingly suppressing his anger because through their bond she made it known that it was okay. That Potter was neither a threat nor a foe.

Potter on the other hand did not budge once he invited him to see himself out. He stood there with curious eyes looking onto the couple.

"Harry, I'll walk you out." Hermione finally said breaking the men out of their individual thoughts and decided separating the two was probably the best decision.

"Alright." He responded.

Draco watched as she slipped away from his side to go to Harry's side. She smiled at him again as she stepped away from the room. He watched on as they made their way out and he couldn't help but remember the Hogwarts days. She looked so natural by his side. He wanted her to have that comfort with him. The thought of what's to come later that evening evaded his thoughts. She would be found in his bed tonight; she had agreed to it. He was more than glad to have her by his side tonight for many reasons.

* * *

Tonight was a full moon, Draco noticed as he sat on the edge of his bed. This night reminded him about the night he first had her on this bed. There was a chilly air coming through the room. He went to the doubled glass balcony doors and closed them to cease the chilly air coming through. He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a small, almost shy knock on his door. He very well knew who it was and couldn't help but feel anxious and even nervous.

Hermione had begun to open up to his feelings recently. She was starting to welcome his affection. She's even putting up with his protective and possessive side. This was the more reasons he was so grateful and thankful to have her as a mate. He didn't want to mess this up for himself because Merlin knows he had everything to lose.

He slowly breathed in and out then opened the door to reveal Hermione in a simple white sleeping gown that was innocent yet sexy. Any piece of cloth looked sexy on her; she could be wearing rags and she'd still find a way to enchant him, he thought.

Realizing that he had just been devouring her with his eyes, "I'm sorry, come in, please."

"Thank you." She responded reservedly taking a few steps into the room, just enough for her to be inside so he could close the door behind them.

As Draco closed the door, he noticed that she took a harsh breath in. She was nervous and it made her a tad scared of the near future. He internally laughed as he tentatively reached for her hand. "Cara, I promise I won't bite." He said pleading with his eyes as he stared down at her.

"I know." She responded looking over his very slytherin green bed coverings. "It's just…that I never thought about of any of this…" she said turning to watch him. "Happening and happening so quickly."

He truly understood where she was coming from. This was indeed a lot to take in but damn he was glad she was still in this with him. "I understand." He responded as he reached to gently stroke her cheek. She leaned into his hand and smile up at him as she placed her hand over the one on her cheek. He slowly allowed his eyelids to close for he had finally decided to act on the one thought he had since he opened the door to let her in. He placed a firm but light hand around the nape of head and pulled her forward as he moved forward too. Their lips touched in the lightest, gentlest contact. He opened his eyes slightly peeking at her to make sure she was okay with this. Her eyes were close he noted and felt an all too familiar pull towards her again as their lips met again melting and meshing together. This kiss was different. It was sweet, unrushed but still passionate. It was made up of promised kisses to come.

She was the first one to pull away as it seemed she was coming up for air. "Shall we?" he asked moving towards his bed. She didn't answer. She instead moved ahead of him and dived onto his bed laughing as she turned a light pink color when she commented on his choice of bed covers, "It's quite slippery…but soft."

"Sorry…it's the silk." He replied moving onto the bed after her, happy that she was at ease. He was also happy it was the weekend tomorrow because he wanted to sleep in and wake up next to her fully rested as she would be fully rested too.

She settled onto the left side of his king size bed under the sheet. This would not do, he thought. "Come here, Cara." He gently ordered as he made a spot next to himself. She nervously moved towards him and settled in by his side. "Relax, Hermione." He soothed and her breathing finally evened out. "I won't hurt you. I could never hurt you." He added directing her head towards his chest and placing a loose hand around her middle.

"How's this?" he asked hoping she was more than okay with the way things were turning out so far. He himself was thanking Merlin because she truly relaxed in his arms. He felt the tenseness around her back and neck loosened as she huddled closer to his side.

"This is fine." She answered stifling a yawn.

"Rest, Cara." He assuaged lightly running his fingers through her curls watching her close her eyes fully as she succumbed to her slumber. She looked peaceful, he thought, kissing her temple and letting her scent surround him. He waited for some time making sure she was actually sleeping until he himself actually gave into his own slumber. He surrendered to the dormancy happily.

* * *

Hermione woke up feeling fully rested than she could ever remember. Realizing where she had slept last night, she shot up quickly sitting down. He wasn't there; she noticed and instead felt suddenly cold without his form there.

"Morning," She heard him say from the bathroom doorway. His attire had her mouth come slightly apart and her eyes starring hard at his physique. His usual well-kept blond strands were wet and swept back but some strands were falling onto his forehead and eyes making him look devilishly sexy. He had nothing but a towel around his lower waist which meant his chest was bare. Droplets of water slid effortlessly down his hard, smooth chest towards his muscled stomach and into unfamiliar territory. Well, it wasn't so unfamiliar remembering their bonding night.

"You can do more than stare, Hermione." He tempted with a sideway cocky grin. She was blushing as she seeked somewhere else to look at beside the half-naked man in the bedroom. Merlin, he was a sight to take in, she thought. His offer was definitely appealing.

"How did you sleep last night?" He asked moving into the bedroom.

"I slept well…better than I have in a very long time. Thank you." She responded smiling

"No. it was my pleasure to help and I'm very glad you slept through the night."

"What time is it?" She asked realizing she didn't know how long she had been asleep for

"It's 5 minutest after 11AM." He responded

"Oh my, I slept for that long. You should've woken me up." She said making her way out of the bed

"You looked so peaceful, sleeping there on my bed. I couldn't." He answered

"Now, I have to go face your mother because I was supposed to meet her 2 hours ago." She exclaimed

"I'm sorry, love. You did look quite peaceful there and I rather like waking up with you in my arms. Mother can wait and will have to wait in the future." He stated honestly as he also hinted of more nights to come with her in his bed.

He took her in her arms and shifted his head in order to kiss her on the side of her neck. "Mother did send several house elves after you through most of the morning, but I shooed them away." He confessed as he began a trail of kisses from her neck leading to her lips. "Open, cara." He ordered nudging her lips apart with his tongue. She complied opening her mouth slightly for him to enter with his tongue and teeth ready to roam around. She moaned at the new sensations spreading throughout her body and he growled her name out. It was very clear that she wanted him as she felt the liquid pool of her arousal in her panties. She didn't want to stop him maybe she couldn't stop him. She was at his mercy, at the mercy of his hands and mouth.

The kiss started out slow and teasingly passionate but the pace changed as soon as Hermione placed a warm hand that grazed his chest. He growled wanting more contact. He pulled her closer with both arms wrapping behind her between her upper and lower back.

She managed a few words out, "I have to go" she pleaded "This is about the ball tomorrow and your mother's wrath is not something to take lightly." She added

"Don't think about mother, love." He ordered coming impossibly closer to her body where she felt every muscle ridges of his stomach. She couldn't overlook his arousal that was protruding from the towel. He ground his hips at her opening and she almost lost it as new liquid arousal pooled in her panties.

Her hands wondered to his head feeling and kneading his hair and scalp as he deepened. There wasn't an inch of space between them. He pushed her gently to the wall and caressed his way with his hand from her back to leg taking it up to wrap around his lower back. He pushed the night gown further up to feel his way around her legs. She could clearly feel his arousal as he once again pushed his hips to her opening. The friction he provided was maddening till the point she was pushing him back with her own hips seeking more friction of her own.

Her hands slid to his navel and she stopped abruptly and Draco noticed her hesitation. "He stopped his licking and suckling at her neck to look into her eyes. Her golden brown irises were a dark shade of brown. She was very aroused he knew that because the air was filled with her arousal scent. He was overwhelmed; surprised that he hadn't hurt her in this frenzy they found themselves in.

He never broke the eye contact as he caressed his way with his hands on her soft skin to her breast. He pushed the night gown down and they filled his hand perfectly just as he remembered. She moaned his name so softly. He stared into her eyes again as his head closed the distance between his mouth and her now erect pink nibbles. He slowly darted his tongue out for a light taste and was not ready for the onslaught of intensified feelings of arousal for her. He latched his mouth on one pink nipple then the other as she trashed and writhed under him.

He knew she was close to her climax he could tell from all her movements and her scent. She stopped him suddenly and pleaded, "Draco, please." Fuck, he thought as he ground his hips repeatedly at her opening. He wanted nothing more than to make her come over and over again but he had to remind himself that they were still taking things slow.

He nudged her legs wider with his own and finally touched her there with his thumb. She jerked forward and arched her back towards him.

"Don't stop." He heard her say and thought to himself he wouldn't but knew he had to stop. This may lead somewhere they would both regret later. He decided he'd make her come but he wouldn't have sex with her or penetrate her with his aching member even though his soul demanded more of the act.

She was tugging at his towel until it fell down his hips and pooled around their feet. His member sprang forward and merlin help he couldn't help but pushed his hips forward to grind onto the thin fabric of her panties. Fuck, he thought again that felt too good. He was ready to come from the friction alone if he wasn't careful.

He replaced his member with his hand moving aside her panties as he continued his earlier ministrations but at another pace. She was staring down where his fingers met her sex. "Hermione, look at _me_." He ordered and she looked up.

She was slicker and wetter than ever and his two fingers thrusted in and out of her still tight channel easily. With his thumb, he found and stimulated that bundle of nerves till she was simultaneously pleading with him to stop and encouraging him to continue. Of course he would stop if she told him to but her movements said otherwise. Every time he'd move his fingers away positioning them to reach a different spot within her, she'd cry out at the lost and jerk forward to regain the contact with his hand again.

Her hands found their way between them and they slightly brushed his navel again and he suddenly slowed down his every movement. He couldn't help it. She panted heavier finally being able to catch her breath. He stared into her darker brown eyes and she did the same as her hands moved closer to member.

"May I touch you there?" She asked timidly as he wanted nothing more than for her to grab, grope, touch, and feel him.

He nodded encouraging her to continue towards his member. He felt her small closed around his shaft in the most wariness manner and he couldn't help but jerk forward seeking more contact with her hands now. He was panting heavier. She looked up timidly again and asked, "Am I hurting you?"

What could possibly make her think that? He thought. "No," He struggled to say as he tried to still his hips from fucking her hands dry right there and then. "Grab me harder, Hermione." He ground out through gritted teeth. "I promise anything you do won't hurt me."

And she did, she grabbed him harder and studied his face curiously but he had his eyes close, almost to the point of losing control. He wanted nothing more than to turn her to the wall and fuck her from the back until they both were screaming each other's name. As it was, he wouldn't nor couldn't do that. She deserved better than to be taken up against the wall during her second time of this act. Beside he'd promise that he'd take things slow. He didn't want her to regret anything they'd do.

She was waiting on him when he opened his eyes to see her studying his reaction to her hand. "Cara…" He whispered seductively in her ear his tongue darting out to suckle on the spot beneath. "Move your hand." He directed as he placed a hand over hers to instruct her on how to pleasure him.

"Like this?" She asked moving tentatively slow as their moans echoed through the large bedroom.

"Yes, just like that, love. You can even go faster." He reassured and instructed her for he remembered it was her first time touching a man just like she was now. No one else was worthy enough to see her like this. He wasn't even sure if he himself was worthy.

He was close to his climax as she found a comfortable pace to which he matched the jerk of his hips towards her hand. "Hermione…" He whispered in one breath taking her face in his hand to look into her eyes as he came with a grunt. His climax lasted several seconds more than he anticipated for he felt light headed and dizzy coming down from the high.

"Fuck." He heard himself say. "I'm sorry." He apologized. He was a selfish man. He had stopped pleasuring her to take his own pleasure from her as soon as she had the desire to touch him. She looked confused at his words and at the same time a small yet cocky smile graced her lips.

"For what?" she asked

He didn't answer as he regained his composure and nudge her legs even farther apart. She blushed when he looked down there as he once again moved her panties to the side. She shouldn't be embarrassed, he thought. He'd seen her naked before and she was a beautiful woman, the most beautiful in his eyes.

He plunged two fingers in her tight wet channel resuming his work from previously. He was rewarded with more contact from her hands. He pulled out of her and slipped the two fingers into his mouth tasting her. He growled and moaned at the same time from the taste looking directly into her eyes as he did so. She blushed ever harsher and looked away from him.

"Look at me, Hermione." He pleaded this time. She turned her gaze back to him and he plunged his fingers back to her wet sex. "I want you to come for me, love." He commanded gently then added…"or I shall be forced to finger fuck you harder." He meant every word.

She came for him. She came hard and a few times for his hands never stopped their pace. She became wild in her movements. He slumped forward onto her frame and she wrapped her arms around his neck and shoulder holding on for dear life as she came down from her high.

He kissed her all over her shoulders, neck and face. She was slipping down as if her legs couldn't support her anymore. He finally allowed her to put her leg down from his waist then grabbed her from the waist holding her up, providing the much needed support she needed.

Through their bond he could feel that she was withdrawing within herself. She became nervous, wary and even shy. He wouldn't let her run away from him again. They had done this which they both thoroughly enjoyed. He pulled her into a hug and she relaxed into him after several moments.

"I won't hurt you…ever." He reaffirmed

"I know." She said

And he believed she did know.

* * *

A/N: Thank you once again to the old and new reviewers! I appreciate all the love! If you have any question about this story PM me and I'll answer you as soon as I can.

I know my apologies are old by now but I am truly sorry for the late update. I will do my best to update faster. Happy review all!


End file.
